Quidditch and Quarrels
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Flint and Wood haven't seen each other in a long time and to be honest, Wood's got the hots for Flint. How will this romance unfold?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so, I don't own Harry Potter but if I did, everyone would be gay. End of discussion lol sorry. Anyways, this is a Flint x Wood ^^ It also has Draco x Harry and Weasleycest (and yes, that means the twins. If you don't like it, bugger off ^^) It would give me great satisfaction if you would please review and let me know what you think :D Oh, and basically what's going on here is that Wood and Flint meet again after years of not really seeing each other. Yeah, they play at Quidditch matches and all but they never really talk or anything. So, when they see each other again at a party, things start to heat up between them ^^ It's rated M for a reason, my loves so, viewer discretion is advised ^^_

Quidditch and Quarrels

"You've got to be out of your mind," one of my best mates, George Weasley, sighed.

"I am not," his twin, Fred, laughed.

"I have no interest in working with that right foul git," George groaned.

"Oh, come off it, Georgie. It's not that big a deal. He is Harry's boyfriend, after all," Fred laughed again.

"You know I don't like that Malfoy brat and you shouldn't either," George couldn't help but sigh again.

"I'm not saying you have to like him but I am saying that you have to come with me to the party," Fred kept laughing.

"And why do I have to go?" George asked with a huff.

"One, because Harry asked us and two…" his voice trailed off and he whispered into George's ear as I sat there, watching the two and their playful banter.

"And what's in it for me?" George asked.

"Fun, entertainment…sex," Fred said with a playful wink and George took on a brilliantly wicked smirk.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. That doesn't explain, though, why you brought Wood along," George said, finally turning attention to me.

"I only came along as backup in case Fred couldn't persuade which, he obviously had no problem doing," I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we give the git for his birthday?" George asked, looking between his twin and me.

"Maybe you should just give him a birthday card. It's the thought that counts, right?" I suggested.

"We could give him a gift certificate for our joke shop," Fred suggested.

"You know how that man is. He'll pitch a right, foul fit over the fact that we didn't spend a lot of money on his gift," George sighed once again.

"Well, he's really changed since dating Harry. I think something simple will do just fine. What about a picture frame? That's always a nice gift. Or a pocket watch," I suggested.

"Those are excellent ideas, don't you think Georgie?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Actually, they are. So, does that mean we're going shopping now?" George asked, grabbing his coat.

"Yes, I suppose it does. I think we should buy him the pocket watch. It's an expensive enough gift to be from two people," Fred laughed.

"So, I'll go look for a picture frame?" I asked.

"That you will, Wood. That you will," George grinned at me.

I didn't like that look.

**DunDunDun…**

I roamed the streets of Diagon Alley, not sure exactly which shop I should choose to purchase from. Finding a picture frame wasn't a hard task but, well, I had never shopped for someone before. Despite having the twins as best mates and keeping in contact with Harry, I usually kept to myself. It was the off-season for Quidditch so, I had nothing to do and when I received the invitation via owl, I wasn't sure how to react and I had no choice but to say yes (despite my first instinct to say no which was changed when Fred had given me a particular piece of information I was glad to have). When I found out, I was phoned by Fred about the party. He immediately started blathering about how George was pissed about the invitation and he was refusing to go. When I asked what I was supposed to do about it, Fred insisted that I come by the shop within the week and help him persuade George. He didn't even need my help.

I had told Fred that I wasn't going when he told me a particular, old enemy was going to be there. I asked him who and when he told me, I immediately had to change my view and say yes to the invitation. I then agreed to pop into the shop and persuade George to our side. Now I was faced with having to purchase a gift. Damn. I wasn't far from Olivander's when I happened to see something shiny out of the corner of my eye. Perfect. I quickly walked into the small shop and purchased the small, rectangular silver frame imbedded with emerald jewels. Silver snakes were even carved into with emerald eyes. Brilliant and bloody good timing. The shop was about to close.

When I had made my purchase, I made my back to the Weasley shop and walked inside, looking around for one of the twins. I found one, not quite sure which, and flagged him down. When he was close enough, I opened the bag and showed him the frame.

"Bloody hell, Wood. That's a fine picture frame. Georgie still isn't back from shopping yet," Fred huffed and looked at his watch.

"You sent George out? You should know it'll take him an hour just to talk himself into actually buying something. Then it'll take him another hour to get back without hexing the damn thing," I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Don't you worry about it. I know Georgie better than anyone. He'll pull through. So, anyway, are you excited about the party?" Fred asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Not really. Why would I be?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you might be excited to see a man that goes by the name of Marcus Flint?" Fred suggested, nudging me with his elbow.

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be excited to see that git if he was the one saving me from the belly of Harry's Hungarian Horntail," I snapped.

"Oh, touchy subject there, mate. It's alright. You don't have to lie to me," Fred laughed and I scowled. The git.

"I'm not lying," I growled.

"Oh, sure, sure. Listen, I'm closing up early today. As soon as George gets back, actually so, maybe you should get home and wrap the gift. Tomorrow is the big night, after all," Fred winked and gave me a pat on the back.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night," I sighed and turned to walk into the alley to whisk away to my flat.

"Be sure to wear something nice, tomorrow. You never know if you might get lucky with Flint," Fred called after me before I gave him the finger and disappeared to the solitary silence of my flat.

**DunDunDun…**

My breath came in short gasps as I tried to breathe and moan at the same time. My back arched as I sat in my high back armchair with my legs spread and hanging over the arms of the chair. My hand seemed to glide up and down my cock as I moaned Flint's name. The man I had hated. That stupid Slytherin git. I had wanted to hex the bastard on many occasions and now, I just wanted him mouth on my cock. That's all I wanted. Well, to be honest, I wanted him to love me but at that point in time as I was having a good wank, I just wanted his mouth on my cock.

"Unh, a-ah, Flint!" I shouted as I came and the sticky liquid seemed to squirt out.

Damn, I would have to clean that up…who cares? Why not go for round two? I let my eyes flutter shut once more as I began to move my hand again. This time I slid my other hand down and around to scoop up some of my cum and use it as lubrication while I slid fingers in and out of my arse. My hips moved, sliding my cock in and out of my hand and my bum up and down on fingers. Mmm, sweet bliss. If only Flint were fucking me and not my fingers. Oh well. One can dream.

When I came again, I let myself relax a while before finally cleaning up and taking a shower. I had to have a couple more tugs before I was finally satisfied enough to sleep. I had no idea how I was going to handle the next night.

**DunDunDun…**

When six o' clock rolled around the next evening, I was left picking out my own outfit. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I finally just gave up and wore dark, loose fitting jeans with a forest green, loose fitting turtle neck and black converses. Yes, I looked rather…handsome, if I must say so, myself. Since I liked to keep my hair short, I didn't have to do much to groom it. When I was satisfied with my appearance, as the invitation had said to dress casually, I took the floo to the flat that Harry and Draco shared. Upon arrival, I thought I had whisked myself away to some mansion until I recognized many of the faces around me.

Thank Merlin that casual didn't mean something else in the language of rich people, otherwise I would have been completely underdressed. I was happy to see that everyone else around me was in jeans or casual robes and the like. I had just started to get comfortable in my surroundings when two hands belonging to separate bodies clapped down on my shoulders. I jumped a little and started to panic when I noticed it was just the twins.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, mate," one started.

"Is everything alright?" the other finished with a question.

"You startled me is all. Where do I put this bloody thing?" I asked, looking down at the rectangular wrapped package in my hands.

"I suppose where all the other gifts are," the first twin chuckled.

"Honestly mate, what have you been doing the whole time?" the other asked.

"I just got here," I sighed and made my way to what appeared to be the large gift table in the corner.

When I had set the gift down, I took in the dark wood flooring and walls that weren't much lighter. The drapes were a brilliant black that went well with the deep purple walls. The high ceiling and tall windows reminded me of Hogwarts in a way. The room we were in, which I assumed to be the lounge, was spacious and held the close to sixty people present. I knew that Malfoy, er, Draco was always prone to large and extravagant events but this party seemed much quieter. I figured that was Harry's doing.

As I was admiring a French painting hanging above the gift table, I happened to glance to my left and see a handsome man standing not too far away. I couldn't help but assess him from the ground up. He was wearing a sort of black tennis shoe, much like my converses with a lighter pair of jeans than my own. I couldn't tell the exact proportions of his legs since the jeans were loose fitting like mine but, I could tell they were toned. His bum seemed round and firm and there was a slight dip that led into his back. The dip wasn't really that noticeable unless you were staring like I was. His black, v neck t-shirt hugged his obviously toned (but not overly built) torso and accented his pale skin. My eyes then traveled to his face and my jaw dropped. This unbelievably sexy, god of a man was none other than Marcus Flint…and his dark orbs were staring deep into mine. I almost shat myself.

**DunDunDun…**

_Um, so, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I'm quite embarrassed to say that it is AWFUL. I would love it if you just read and reviewed it to let me know what you think. I plan to keep it a two-shot but it may develop into more upon request. So, please let me know what you think ._


	2. Chapter 2

Well damn. The man I had fantasized about for the past few years, since I was a school boy at Hogwarts, was standing only a few feet away from me and staring deep into my eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but I refused to let it color my cheeks and show any form of embarrassment. I tore my eyes from his gaze and returned them to the French painting. In my peripheral vision, I could see Flint approaching me. He would have the audacity but, then again, I'd had the audacity to stare at every inch of his body without his consent. Wait, since when did I need the consent of an enemy to give him the up down. That git had no control over me and had no right to be angry. Hold on, I didn't even know if he was angry. My brain was just jumping to wild and rash conclusions that probably weren't even true. Flint's voice pulled me from my inner argument.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think Draco would be inviting you to his party," he smirked at me. Foul git. Sexy foul git.

"Harry invited me," I corrected.

"And you still came? I wonder what convinced you to do that," he continued with that smirk of his. Then I noticed that his teeth were straight. I wonder when that happened.

"I only came because Fred made me," I shrugged, pretending not to be bothered by his inquiries.

"Who is Fred? Your boyfriend?" he asked and I deadpanned.

"First of all, I'm talking about Fred Weasley. Secondly, he's my best mate, not my boyfriend. What would make you spout off something so absurd, Flint? Then again, you never were particularly bright," it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh? Is it absurd that you would be in a relationship with one of the Weasley boys? I know you like to associate with those below a proper social standing," Flint snorted. My eyes narrowed, causing his to follow suit.

"At least his personality is of better quality than yours. He doesn't walk around with his bloody nose in the air like he owns the whole damn city. You think you're so bloody brilliant because you're a chaser for a half-rate Quidditch team that hasn't won a season in three years? How pathetic," I hissed. Now that wasn't expected.

"I choose to spend my time with a better class of person and that's why I'm so bloody brilliant. Your attitude, on the other hand, is really starting to put me in a right foul mood and I would hate to ruin Draco's party," he hissed, moving so close that his face was but an eyelash's length away from mine.

"Then I'll just leave. I didn't want to come to this bloody party anyway and especially not because of some git that I haven't seen in years," I snapped and stormed off to use the floo network.

While on my rampage, a hand snapped out and caught my wrist. I turned to see Flint's eyes wide and somewhat curious. Despite the urge I felt to rush to him and tell him how I was feeling and hope he felt the same way, I narrowed my eyes and snatched my arm from him. I continued to storm off, ignoring Harry when he called out to ask me where I was going. Just as quickly as I had arrived to the party, I had left.

**DunDunDun…**

When I arrived at my flat, I stormed about the place for no particular reason. All these years, I had managed to not think about Flint at any point in time other than when I was having a good tug but lately, it was becoming harder and harder for me not to think about him. Memories of our fights and banters in school plagued me during the day and haunted my dreams by night. I couldn't get that stupid, stupid boy out of my head. I had told Fred I didn't want to go to the party and when I heard Flint was going to be there, I had to go. I had to see him again. I had to…to what? Why did I have to see him again? Because I was in love with the man? Well, now isn't that just brilliant. I was in love with a sadistic arsehole who didn't think of anyone but himself but…isn't that what Harry did?

Only problem is that I was nothing like Harry. I was completely different. Sure, I had a knack and a love for Quidditch but I didn't have the forgiving spirit in me like him. I wasn't someone who could flirt and play shy and wrap a man around my finger. I wasn't nearly as attractive, at least in my view, and I wasn't nearly as kind. Sure, I had taken the boy under my wing in his first year but, that didn't mean much. I had no idea how to get over my own pride and confront Flint about his. Then again, I had no idea how to get near the man without being consumed by lust, love and annoyance which almost outweighed the afore mentioned emotions. I was so confused.

I was disgusted by Flint's attitude but drooling over his body. I was in love with the man somehow, despite said attitude, but I knew he could never love me. I wanted to storm back to that party and give him a piece of my mind but at the same time, I wanted to stay in my flat and pretend that the night hadn't happened. I needed to pretend that I didn't hint to Flint that I liked him and that I hadn't just ruined any form of potential for at least a one-off to happen between us. I needed to clear my head and I knew that there was no way that was going to happen. So, to keep myself from being unmanly and crying, I stormed into my kitchen and started making myself some tea to at least busy myself. I was such a mess.

**DunDunDun…**

It was maybe two hours later when the floo flared and a somewhat peeved Harry Potter waltzed into my kitchen followed by a slightly less peeved Draco Malfoy. The floo then flared again and the bemused Weasley twins joined them.

"Would you like to care to explain why you stormed out of my flat like a child in front of several guests during my boyfriend's birthday party?" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I was just having a strong disagreement with someone and I thought it best to leave before the argument turned into a brawl," I answered, praying that Harry would stop scowling at me the way he was.

"Oh? And who was this guest that you were arguing with?" he asked, folding his arms. The twins and Malfoy did their best to hide their smirks and smiles.

"Um, just an old rival," I mumbled.

"It wouldn't happen to be Marcus Flint, would it?" one of the twins snickered.

"As a matter of fact, Freddy, I think it was. I saw the two of them sharing a few words by the gift table before Wood decided to storm off," the other twin, now obviously George, snickered as well.

"That's right, Georgie! And then Flint made such a dramatic move and tried to stop Wood from leaving. Did you see those pleading puppy eyes he had?" Fred asked, nudging his twin.

"Oi, that I did, Freddy. I don't how Wood resisted," George laughed.

"For your information, it was a scowl. Neither of us was pleading with puppy dog eyes. We were both angry and had no desire to leave the argument as it was but, being the mature man that I am, I let it go and left," I snapped at the grinning ginger boys.

"Whether the two of you were hacked off or pleading with each other to stay, you almost ruined Draco's birthday party," Harry growled. I knew he had planned the party for months and I know I screwed but jeez, I didn't think he would be so mad.

"Harry, love, it isn't that big a deal. The party turned out really well and everyone had a great time. Please calm down," Malfoy mumbled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It took a few breaths before Harry finally calmed down and his face evened out.

"Draco and I have other events planned and we both want to invite you and Flint but we can't until you two can figure out how to get along. So, since Draco and I have a lot of pull with both of your Quidditch teams, neither of you will play again until you do as we say," Harry announced.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"You can choose to move in with Flint or he can move here. I don't care which way it goes but the both of you will live together until a week before the next Quidditch season starts, which is in three months. You have until then to get your acts together and get along. I'm not going to have any more of this nonsense. You've missed the last two birthdays Draco has had because we invited Flint and he missed mine because we invited you. You've both missed our Christmas parties and several other occasions. No more, do you understand?" he asked. I could only nod.

"Now, hold on a minute, Harry. That's a little harsh, don't you think? I know you're upset about them missing our parties and such but they do have a right to say no," Malfoy mumbled, wrapping his arm around my former teammate's waist.

"Draco, they're our friends and we never get to see them because they're always trying to avoid each other and I'm sick of it. When you and I first got together, several of our friends wouldn't come around because they didn't like one of us. You didn't like and neither did I. This is our opportunity to help them resolve conflicts and get our way," Harry sighed and Malfoy could only agree with his boyfriend's logic.

"Oh, this could be fun. What do you think, Georgie?" Fred smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Not nearly as fun as what I'm going to do to when we get home," I heard George whisper into his brother's ear.

Out of all the strange couples I'd seen, nothing topped the twincest. Naturally, the twins were the first to leave. As Harry and Malfoy were about to step into my fireplace, Harry stopped and looked back at me.

"I'll send an owl when we've told Flint our plan. In the letter, I'll let you know where to meet Draco, Flint and me so that we can discuss the living arrangements and such. Good night, Oliver," he said and both he and Malfoy disappeared in green flames.

Bugger.

**DunDunDun…**

_So, this is my second chapter. I must say that this is shaping up to be interesting indeed. Still, it is quite awful . I would appreciate more reviews so that I know if I should bother to continue or not. Suggestions and critiques are also valued but please, no flaming or I'll be forced to be overly rude in my response. _


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the next week when I received the owl. Much to my dismay, I was to meet the men in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade later that same day. Now I had to pick out something to wear. I liked my wool turtle necks so I simply stuck to my loose fitting jeans, black converses and a brown wool turtleneck. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like an older version of myself in Harry's first year when I had explained Quidditch to him. I couldn't help but smile. When I felt I was ready to face the music, I decided to Apparate to Hogsmeade.

I appeared moments later in front of the old pub and stared at the door. I wasn't anywhere near ready for this and it took several moments before I had worked up the courage to walk inside. Looking around the dark but lit pub that was filled with people, I spotted the table where Harry and Malfoy were seated. Flint wasn't here yet, apparently. With a quiet sigh, I made my way through the crowded room and stood before the table, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. When Harry motioned for me to sit, I sunk down in the chair next to him and stared at the table.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," I apologized again.

"I know you are and I forgive you," he said, his gaze falling on me.

"Then, can we just call off this meeting?" I asked quietly and I could hear the brunet sigh.

"Unfortunately, no. When Harry has an idea in his head, there is no stopping him," the blond smiled and rested his hand on Harry's.

"So…how did he take the news?" I asked, giving up on arguing.

"Not nearly as well as you, I'm afraid. He certainly knows how to pitch a fit," Malfoy sighed and shook his head.

"He took to yelling and cursing as if Draco had hexed him or something. Then he insisted that we call off the plan," Harry groaned.

"So, we told him to meet us here with you today so we could negotiate," Malfoy continued.

"And yet, neither of you actually plans to negotiate, do you?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

With a small sigh, I waved over a waiter to order a butterbeer to focus on so I wouldn't have to think about my impending doom. I was already starting to get a headache and my stomach was clenching from nervousness. In all honesty, I was a little afraid to see Flint again. I didn't know how I was going to handle the conversation or if I would even be able to sit through the whole thing. What was I going to do if Flint screamed that he hated me (which was expected) and never wanted to see me again. I don't think my heart could take it. A disgruntled brunet flopping down in the seat between Malfoy and me disrupted my train of thought. Waves of tension came off of the brunet like a flood which wasn't helping my mood anymore. It also didn't help that my eyes were roaming his body again. Oh, I could already tell that I was going to be far too distracted today.

**DunDunDun…**

Marcus Flint had decided to wear his old Slytherin sweater. The grey and green striped shirt hugged every curve of his built torso and broad shoulders. Oh, how I loved those shoulders. I could imagine myself holding on to them for dear life as I rode his large…oh no. I was _not_ going to have thoughts like those at the table. I could just save them for later when I was alone.

"Um, Wood? Are you paying attention?" I could hear Malfoy asking the question.

When I looked up to meet his eyes was when I noticed that everyone around me was staring intently. I assumed that one of them had been speaking while my mind was off in Pervertland. It was when my gaze shifted to Harry that I realized it had been the brunet speaking. As if his slightly agitated expression didn't say it all.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that last bit?" I asked shyly.

"I was asking if either of you decided who was going to move in with the other," Harry cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Oh…" my voice trailed off. Bugger. I hadn't thought of that.

"He can move in with me. I refuse to leave my flat," Flint spoke quickly, sitting back and folding his arms.

Well, if that didn't settle it, I didn't know what would. When the waiter brought me my butterbeer, Flint ordered one for himself and then took mine from me. His eyes seemed to shine with amusement as he watched my mouth drop open at the sight of him drinking my butterbeer. _My_ butterbeer.

"Excuse me but, what do you think you're doing?" I asked with a slight huff.

"I just wanted to make you pout," the ex-Slytherin shrugged his shoulders and set the cup down.

"And why would you want to do something like that?" I asked while trying not to let my temper, or my cock, rise involuntarily.

"Because you're unbelievably cute when you pout," the brunet teased and my eyes widened.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks which Flint obviously noticed considering the wide grin on his face. As much as I liked staring at that grin, my attention was torn from it when Harry cleared his throat again.

"When you two are done flirting we can get back to business," he sighed and I shifted in my seat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What else has to be discussed?" Flint sighed and returned his gaze to the other brunet.

"Well, you're both aware that this deal is going to last three months and now we've determined Oliver will be moving in with Flint. Draco?" Harry left the topic open for Malfoy to pick up where he left off.

"Harry and I have decided that we're going to pop in at any time to make sure the two of you are getting along. If things go exceedingly well, then we'll call off the deal early. Does that seem fair?" the blond asked and I fought to roll my eyes.

"I suppose it does," I mumbled and stared at my butterbeer.

"It's alright," Flint seemed to pick the option to mumble as well.

"If you two actually have to spend all three months together and nothing improves, or if you're worse, we'll suspend you from the league for a while," Harry insisted and now I was outraged.

"Now that isn't bloody fair!" I shouted and slammed my fist down on the table. Flint seemed to be in agreement.

"You can't keep me from playing Quidditch just because I don't get along with one of your friends! That's illegal!" he shouted and he was wrong.

"Actually it's not and if you don't sit down, Marcus Flint, I will hurry that order of suspension and slap it on you right now," Malfoy threatened. It was then that I realized Flint had thrown his chair back and almost knocked over the waiter that had brought his butterbeer.

Flint was fuming but still managed to grab his chair and sit down calmly. His clenched fists weren't hidden and his knuckles were starting to turn white. I nervously reached up to place a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Wood, we're giving you until Saturday to decide what you want to pack before you move in. We'll then close the floo network between yours and Flint's flats. Yes, this is by force and no, you aren't expected to enjoy every minute of it. This is non-negotiable," Malfoy continued and Harry supported the decision with a firm nod.

I was considering protesting but I decided against it. Truth be told, Malfoy was a bit intimidating despite him being younger than me. I could only bring myself to nod and was barely able to make eye contact with either of them. Harry then pulled out a few sheets of paper stating the same "compromise" we had just made in black and white. As much as I didn't want to, I picked up his muggle pen and signed my name on the indicated line before handing the pen over to Flint to do the same. When the document was signed, Harry and Malfoy were up and walking out the door.

"You can let go of my arm now," Flint mumbled and I realized that my hand was still on his shoulder. I quickly snatched it back. The few moments of silence were tense and didn't ease when Flint finally spoke again.

"So, we're stuck together, eh?" he asked and looked over at me.

"I suppose so," I mumbled and ran my finger around the rim of the glass.

"Moving in Saturday?" the brunet asked another question.

"It seems so," I said, sighing this time as my gaze rose to meet his.

His eyes searched mine but for what, I don't know. He seemed to be leaning in and when he stopped, he reached out and touched a small scar on my forehead that I had recently acquired. I could feel a deep blush rise to my cheeks and he grinned again.

"I remember when you got that. You always did have a nasty habit of taking bludgers to the head," he laughed and looked into my eyes again.

"I know but I got the git back," I smirked a bit.

"Oh? Wood actually took revenge on someone?" he asked, scoffing a bit.

"Don't be so surprised. Besides, it was an accident anyway. When I blocked his shot, the ball hit him square in the nose. Poor bloke had to go to St. Mungo's to have his broken nose fixed," I tried to stifle my laughter.

"I know. I was there at the game," Flint didn't bother to stifle his own laughter.

"That's right. I remember you sitting on my team's side. Front row, I think," I said, furrowing my brow and trying to remember.

"You pay an awful amount of attention to your crowd," he teased.

"No, not really. I only pay attention when you're in the crowd," I said and then instantly regretted saying anything.

As he opened his mouth to say something, I stood quickly and pushed my chair under the table. I mumbled a quick excuse and a good-bye before rushing out of the pub. The moment I the fresh air hit my face, I Apparated away and into my flat where I sunk into the nearest chair. I was breathless, nervous, terrified and on top of it all, my cock was hard. I thought calming thoughts to try and force my erection to disappear. Thankfully, it worked. Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do with all of these conflicting emotions. It was then that I realized I need to have a long think session about everything that was going on in my life. I determined that tomorrow would be a think day.

With that determined thought in my mind, I shoved my swirl of emotions away and focused on a shower and getting some sleep. Hopefully I could sort out everything in my head and heart tomorrow. If I didn't, I might just explode.

**DunDunDun…**

_Well, I feel that this chapter has been written a lot better than my last two. I must extend much thanks to DevientGrey for his support and advice on my story. Without his help, I might have cranked out another junk chapter. I would also like to thank the one reviewer I have so far: Torchwood-Babe. Next chapter is pretty much going to be nothing but Wood and his thoughts about everything going on. You know, things like his feelings for Flint, how he feels about the deal he was forced into, what he thinks about the Weasleycest and his jealousy of Draco and Harry's relationship. That's right ^^ Oliver Wood is sooo jealous ^^ Anyway, please bear with me as I attempt to better my writing through this story ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke I was greeted by the sounds of rain hitting my window. With a groan, I rolled over in my bed that was placed in the center of the room. My bed had no headboard or footboard and was a perfect square. I liked my soft, cotton sheets that were the color or roses. I liked the deep scarlet color and it went well with the cream color of my pillow and the black of my comforter. I felt so romantic in my bed and I often thought of Marcus. I thought about what it might be like if he were here next to me and staring out of my floor to ceiling window framed by scarlet curtains and watching it rain. I shook thoughts from my head, reserving them for when I started my thinking session later.

I decided to look around at my grey paneled walls and dark wood flooring while I stretched. The colors went well with the grey stone fireplace not far from my bed and the dark wood furniture around my room. I realized I couldn't remember where I had gotten any of the paintings that were hanging on the walls in my room. I did remember, however, where all the pictures on my mantle had been taken. Several had been taken at the last world cup I had gone to with the Weasley twins. Others were from my days at Hogwarts. I didn't really have any recent photos. I didn't even know why.

I figured since I was already thinking I might as roll out of my comfortable bed and make myself some tea before sitting down to figure everything out. Dressed in only my pinstripe, navy blue, satin pajama pants left me exposed to the somewhat chilly atmosphere of my flat. Deciding I didn't care about the air, I walked into my kitchen and made my tea before finally starting a fire and sinking into my high backed arm chair in front of the fireplace in my lounge room. Time to think.

"_What do I think about first? I guess I should try and sort out my feelings for Flint…let's see…I first developed a lust only crush on him in my first year. Despite his horrid teeth, there was something about his arrogance and confidence that just drew me in. He was so sexy and I constantly had fantasies and dreams about him…sexual ones…Still, when did it start to develop into more? Hmm, I think that might have started to develop around my third or fourth year. I don't even know when specifically but I know it was around then. It just sort of forced its way into my life…I remember the feelings started becoming more prominent when we graduated Hogwarts and both tried out to be professional players for the Hollyhead Harpies…I made it and he didn't…then he tried out for a team in London and made it…the London Lichemen."_

_ "I remember wondering why he wanted to play for them but then I read an article about him where he said that playing for the London Lichemen was one of the best things that he had ever done. He gets along well with the players despite thinking he's better than everyone. I guess they're kind of like his family which…now that I think about it, Flint never really mentioned his family and he still doesn't. Is he an orphan? I guess I don't really know that much about him…I know his favorite color is actually blue despite all the green he wears and I know that Quidditch is the most important thing to him. I also know that he's never had a girlfriend and that rumor has it he's gay. Another thing I know about him is that he lives alone a few streets away and that he's been to every single one of the games I've played…Wait, he's been to every game. Every game? Wow. That might mean something? How come I never realized?"_

_ "Heh, no doubt I was blinded my jealousy. Maybe I was just so desperate to imagine Flint and I in Harry's and Draco's shoes that I had failed to see the situation for what it really was. I want so desperately to come home every day and see a smiling face that I love and hear the words "welcome home, love." That's something Harry has. He gets to see the man he's in love with every day and hold him, kiss him, have sex with him and just do whatever he wants with him. Harry's been in love with Malfoy for almost as long as I've been in love with Flint. I don't think it's fair that Harry and Malfoy get to have each other and I don't get to have Flint but, Harry is a good friend so, I'm happy for him. It just hurts to see them together all the time…and who do I see more than Harry and Malfoy? The Weasley twins! That is the definition of unfairness!" _

_ "They're twins for Merlin's sake! How come they get to be together and be open about it and I can't even tell Flint how I feel? Why do they get to have so much courage? How come I have to be so weak? What's wrong with me? Why am I so afraid? Why am I so pathetic? All I want is to have what the Weasleys have and what Harry and Malfoy have…that's all I want anymore…I love Quidditch with all my heart but if all I had to do was give it up in order to be with Flint, I would trash my career in a heartbeat. I want that man with everything in me but I can't be with him. I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. Why?"_

_ "And now look at me! I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself. That's not the kind of man Flint would want. Well, if Flint was gay he wouldn't want a self-pitying guy like me. So, if I want to know if Flint is gay or not, I need to accept this challenge with open arms and…if Flint is gay, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and grow up. I need to tell him how I feel and this challenge is the perfect opportunity to do that…wait…the challenge…ugh! Harry you can be such a git sometimes but damn if I'm not grateful for it now! I have to remember to thank Harry for this later. He'll want to know why and then I'll get to tell him that this challenge helped me grow up and become the man I like to pretend I am. Even if Flint doesn't love me, something good will still come out of this challenge. So, I guess I figured everything out…now I have to figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the day…Merlin, my mind spiderwebs to different topics. I can't stay focused on one thing at a time, can I? Anyway, I need to pack." _

When my mind had decided to ease itself, I stood and set my empty tea cup in the sink and cast a charm to make it was itself. As it was being put away, I padded down the hall to my room and started to make a list of the things I would need for the next three months. Clothes and toiletries were a given. I was stuck debating whether or not I would need to bring trinkets and things to make me feel more at home. Contemplating this, I looked back at my mantle.

_"The most recent picture I have is two years old…me and the twins at the World Cup. That was a fun day…I need more pictures,"_ I decided mentally and started packing a few of my pictures and nothing else.

I had packed almost every article of clothing I had and a few pictures in a little over three hours. The only things left to pack would be my toiletries but those wouldn't be packed until Saturday. Now what was I going to do with myself for the rest of the day and the next two before I had to leave? A twitch in my prick gave me my answer. I suppose the next couple of days would be fun.

**DunDunDun…**

When Saturday finally arrived, Harry and Malfoy arrived via floo network around noon and took me to Flint's flat. The sights and smells that greeted me almost knocked me on my arse. The navy blue walls of the lounge and the dark mahogany of the floors were accented by black curtains and black, leather furniture. The wall of his flat that was closest to the busy street wasn't even a wall. It was nothing but floor to ceiling windows with minor space between them. Other walls were occupied with French paintings, portraits and a few photos of his Quidditch team. My eyes scanned every painting and photo around the room all the way to the white marble fireplace behind me. Not a single photo was on the mantle. As a matter of fact, nothing occupied the mantle.

My attention was then drawn by fabulous scents of peppermint tea and French toast. My gaze moved from the mantle to the kitchen that was connected to the lounge. Standing on the other side of the breakfast bar was Marcus Flint in a grey sweater and black slacks. His gaze assessed my own outfit which consisted of another turtleneck (rust colored this time) and dark jeans. I couldn't help but blush under his careful scrutiny and my heart set to pounding when our gazes locked.

"I hate to interrupt your telepathic communication or whatever it is you're doing but I think Harry and I are going to take our leave now," Malfoy announced and my gaze broke from Flint's.

"Oh? So soon? Damn shame that is. Well, have a nice day," Flint spoke in short, controlled sentences. It was obvious that he wanted them gone.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry turned on his heel and entered the fireplace followed by Malfoy. In a whirl of green flames, they were gone and it was just Flint and me. Brilliant.

**DunDunDun…**

_Well, I feel that this chapter may not be as brilliant as my third but, I feel that it's still better than my first two. I'm trying my best and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I plan to have chapter 5 up tomorrow but there are no guarantees. I would like to thank the two reviewers that I've had so far and I hope you're both enjoying the story ^^ Please bear with me as I continue to develop. _


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes were locked on the fireplace, wide and somewhat terrified. It was only when Flint cleared his throat that I finally looked back at him. One of his dark eyebrows was arched as he watched me.

"So, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and get some breakfast?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"No one eats breakfast in the middle of the afternoon," I scoffed at him.

"It's called brunch you git," he shot and rolled his eyes. My own narrowed.

"That's not very polite," I mumbled and trudged to the kitchen. Upon entry, I noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

I shrugged to myself when he wasn't looking and followed him around the kitchen. I had been too busy watching his perfect and firm arse when I collided with him. If I had been paying any attention whatsoever, I would have noticed that the solitary man had stopped in front of the dining room table where plates had already been made and were waiting for us. Naturally, Flint had a snide remark for my carelessness.

"Oh Oli, you weren't staring at my bum, were you? That's very impolite," he mocked in a fake and sickly innocent voice.

"Don't be absurd. I wouldn't dream of looking at your arse. You on the other hand have no qualms with being so lecherous," I retorted and flopped down in a chair.

"Since when did you get so proper?" he scoffed and flopped down as well.

"I've always been proper. You just don't spend enough time with me to see that," I shrugged and folded one leg over the other.

"Well, I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore," he sighed and slouched, throwing an arm over the back of his chair.

"No, it shouldn't be," I mumbled and looked down at the plate of French toast sitting in front of me.

As the silence grew, I picked up my knife and fork and started to eat. Flint seemed to watch me intensely, scrutinizing every move I made. A grin spread across his face as I shut my eyes and let out a low moan at the delicious and fluffy taste of the breakfast food. When I finally swallowed and opened my eyes, Flint was still grinning and was leaning on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand.

"This food is amazing," I gasped.

"I can tell that you enjoyed it," he chuckled and I blushed, remembering the moan. I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, about that…it's just something I do when I enjoy food and all," I mumbled, failing to look the brunet in the eye.

"Hmm, if that's the moan you make when you eat, I would love to hear the moan you make when having sex," he chuckled and my eyes shot open and moved to stare into his. There was no way he had just said that. Well, then again, it was Flint after all...

"I don't think it's any of your business what I sound like when I have sex," I finally managed to mumble. A wicked look touched his eyes and I was slightly frightened, excited and…my cock seemed to like the look too.

"Have you ever had sex?" he asked. At his question, I tensed and dropped my eating utensils which made a loud clattering noise as they hit the plate.

"What's wrong? It's just a simple question," Flint pushed the subject. As he tried to make me look him in the eye, I shifted uncomfortably and stared at my hands.

"Merlin! You're still a virgin, aren't you?" he asked loudly, his mouth dropping open.

"…Does masturbation count as sex?" I asked shyly, my face burning with the blush that was taking over.

"Oh gods. You're a virgin! I can't believe this! The spectacular and famous Oliver Wood is a virgin!" Flint howled with laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had gripped his sides, losing his grip on the table, and fell out of the chair and onto the floor. I angrily stood and narrowed my eyes.

"It's not that funny! Why do you have to be such an arsehole?" I shouted and stormed down his hallway, not quite sure where I was going. Finally, I decided that the hall bathroom would be my best bet.

I normally would have been amazed with the black tile floors and plum colored walls of the spacious but not overly large bathroom but, I was in hysterics. I slammed the dark wood door shut and locked it before sliding down and onto the floor. I then pulled my knees to my chest and bit my lip before burying my face in my legs. Sitting in that position always constricted my chest enough to keep me from letting sobs escape my lips and tears escape my eyes. Flint banging on the bathroom door didn't sooth me in the slightest.

"Wood, I'm sorry. Will you please unlock the door?" he asked in between knocks.

"No! Leave me alone you jerk!" I yelled.

"Stop being so dramatic. I was just teasing you," he groaned and stopped knocking.

"Well, it wasn't funny…" I returned the groan.

"Wood, I'm really sorry. Please unlock the door," he begged.

"No," I deadpanned. There was a very long pause before I heard a loud sigh.

"I'll just put your things in the guest room," he mumbled barely loud enough to hear. The following sounds were that of footsteps down the hall.

**DunDunDun…**

I don't how long it was before I finally decided to get over the stupidity of my ways and exit the bathroom. When I opened the door, the flat was dark and I could see the moonlight flooding the lounge down the hall. The scent of vanilla filled my nostrils as my eyes scanned the dark hallway and the doors that lined it on both sides. The door on my immediate left had soft candlelight leaking through the crack but I could tell that wasn't where the scent was coming from. The room across from it diagonally also seemed to be leaking candlelight. Wondering which room was mine and which Flint's was, I started to softly pad down the hall towards the door farthest from me.

When I arrived in front of the dark wood door (which, I might add, went well with the navy blue hall), I noticed a slip of parchment attached to it with a piece of muggle tape to let me know that this room was mine. With an impressed nod, I pulled the parchment off the door and opened it only to be assaulted by the strong smell of vanilla. When I had gotten my bearings and looked around the room, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. The walls were the same deep scarlet that my curtains at home were and the wall opposite the door was nothing but windows just like the lounge. Black curtains framed the windows and went well with the dark wood floors. My gaze moved from the floor to the same kind of square bed as mine that was sitting in the middle of the room. What made the bed even more like mine was the fact that it was dawned with satin cream sheets and pillow cases, as well as a black comforter.

All the sights that were capturing my mind, coupled with the heavy scent of vanilla (which is my favorite scent of all), were enough to make me weak in the knees. I had barely enough strength to make it to the bed before sinking down onto the square piece of furniture. I was running my hands over all the satin material when I found another piece of parchment on my pillow. I blushed when I realized it was a note from Flint.

_Dear Oliver,_

_ I'm sorry for teasing you earlier. I don't usually apologize for things and I know you know that…I just…I want this whole thing that Potter and Draco came up with to work and…look, I'm really bad at apologizing. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me or even look at me after I was so mean earlier so, I figured that giving your room a personal touch and leaving a note might show you that I really am sorry. I, uh, know you like vanilla and your house colors so, I thought you might like those things in your room…I took the liberty of unpacking your clothes for you and setting up your photographs and knick knacks in your room as well…Um…I don't know what else there is to say so, I'll let you get some rest. Good night._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Marcus Flint_

I could feel the heat spreading across my cheeks as I read the note several times over. I couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of hidden meaning in his words when he said he wanted this "thing" to work. Despite my curiosity, I pushed the thought from my mind and tucked the note safely in my drawer as well as the parchment that had my name written on it. When I was sure they were well hidden under my shirts, I pulled out a pair of pajama pants to wear to bed. When I was changed and had put my dirty clothes in a nearby hamper, I walked to the full length mirror next to the dresser and stared at my torso.

I ran my hands over my toned body and mentally compared it to the pictures I'd seen of Flint in a Quidditch magazine. His body was more built than mine. You could see all of his abdominal muscles and chest muscles but he wasn't bulky. Despite all of the muscles visible, he managed to keep a thin frame. My body, on the other hand, was completely different. My stomach was firm but flat with no hills or planes. The only dips on my body were my visible hip bones. I had to admit to myself that to others, my body would be desirable and worthy of gawking. Despite that, I only cared about what Flint thought of my body.

A scowl came across my face as I started to doubt myself again. There was no way that Flint would ever want a man with a body like mine. Even though I had a taut body, I was still more pale and thinner than him and most other Quidditch players. I looked so much frailer than most others. Then again, most Keepers did seem frailer than the other members of their team. Maybe I was just overreacting. Maybe there was a chance that Flint would want somebody with a build like mine…Who am I kidding? There was no possible way.

At that thought, I walked over to the door and shut it before crawling into bed and burying myself in the soft sheets and warm blanket. The only things that clouded my mind as I drifted off to sleep were thoughts of Marcus and wishes for a potential future with him.

**DunDunDun…**

Besides my first day at Flint's flat, nothing exciting happened in the entire first month. Neither of us could make eye contact with the other when we crossed paths and neither of us brought up what happened that first day. Every day we would usually roam about in silence, write owls or take turns shopping for groceries. The only things we ever did together were eat and argue. As much as I wanted this to work, and as much as Flint apparently wanted it to work, we couldn't help but get into arguments. After each argument, I would sink deeper and deeper into depression.

I thought every fight was my fault and the self-doubt started to grow and grow within me. Every day became both something to look forward to and something to dread. Some days, after arguments that had ended in much verbal and almost physical abuse, were so hard to bear that I didn't want to wake up the next morning. One thing that always lifted my spirits was that every night I would find another apology note on my pillow before I went to bed and the next morning I would be greeted with a soft smile and warm breakfast.

Yes, every day had started to become a sort of routine that we couldn't break out of. Or at least I had thought of it as a routine until the first day of July. When I walked into the kitchen that morning, Flint was sitting on the sofa with a book. He was sitting comfortably in his silk, pinstripe pajama pants on his black leather sofa with a book as I padded into the room in my red plaid cotton pajama pants. He was stretched out across the sofa leaving only just enough space for me to sit down on the opposite end. As I sat down, he closed his book and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Oliver," he said cheerfully.

My eyes went wide at his words. He had never said the words "good morning" to me before and he most certainly had never called me by my first name. As elated as I was to hear his beautiful voice saying my name, I was also slightly concerned. His uncharacteristic behavior coupled with that familiar soft smile had me guessing at what could possibly be causing the difference in the Marcus Flint that I knew and loved.

**DunDunDun…**

_ Well, this is chapter 5 ^^ It's definitely longer than my other chapters and I'm not really sure why. I am SO thankful to my reviewers and those of you who added my story to your alert list ^^ It makes me so very happy! I also want to say that I'm not sure when chapter 6 will be up but I'll be sure to come up with something soon XD that's right, my lovely fans of this story! I have no idea what I'm going to come up with next but I have a few clues ^^ Please continue to bear with me as I crank out another chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright?" Flint's words stole me from my dazed and confused thoughts.

"Oh, um, I'm fine…I'm just, uh, not used to you being so cheerful in the mornings…or you using my first name," I mumbled and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Well, we've been living together for a month so; I might as well start using your first name. As for being cheerful, well, I figured you would prefer that to my usual stoic nature," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh, so…should I start calling you Marcus?" I asked while nervously biting my lip. He smiled a bit wider before giving me his answer.

"I would like that," he responded quietly. There was a bit of silence before he finally picked up his book again and resumed reading. Before I could stop myself, I let out the small mutter and said, "Marcus." He perked up and looked over the edge of his book to stare at me.

"What is it?" he asked, starting to set his book down on his lap.

"I-I just wanted to say your name," I managed to say despite the stutter. He set his book down on the coffee table in front of him and adjusted himself so that he was leaning over me with one hand on each side of me.

My knees were serving as a barrier between our bodies until he placed his right hand on my left knee and moved it so he could sit between my legs. My heart was pounding in my chest and breathing was starting to match the rate of my heart. His face slowly started to inch towards mine all the while my face was starting to burn. Just as our lips were about to touch, the floo flared and I rolled off the couch, my right knee barely missing him. On my way down, I turned my body at the wrong angle and hit my back on the corner of the coffee table. Pain seared through me as I shook my head to steady my gaze.

When I finally managed to focus on something, I saw Harry and Malfoy standing in front of the fireplace. I'm sure that my facial expression was amusing considering Malfoy was suppressing a fit of giggles. Harry was also amused but was managing to suppress his giggles easier than his boyfriend.

"As promised, we've decided to stop in and see how things are going. I'm assuming the past month has been interesting," he let out a small chuckle.

"The past month has been just fine," Flint, er…Marcus groaned.

"Have you two been getting along well?" Malfoy asked, sliding his hand into Harry's.

"We've had our ups and downs," Marcus responded.

"So, I'm assuming the two of you still need to spend more time together?" Malfoy asked, knowing the question would agitate the Slytherin brunet more.

"Apparently so," Marcus hissed. Malfoy's plan was apparently working.

"Why so hostile, Flint?" Harry asked, sliding his fingers between Malfoy's.

"We were in the middle of a very important conversation. I would appreciate, and I'm sure Oliver would appreciate it, if you left," Marcus growled, standing now.

"Alright, alright, we're going. We'll be sure to check in again in the next couple of weeks," Harry sighed, suppressing more giggles and leading the way back into the floo. When they were gone, Marcus was next to me before my heart could beat.

"Are you alright? I saw you hit your back," he said and helped me stand.

"I'm okay. I think I just got a scratch on my back," I mumbled and placed my hands on my back.

Marcus turned me around and let out a sigh of relief. I felt him move closer and rest his forehead on the back of my skull. A slender finger ran across the scratch across the middle of my back before strong hands made their way up to rest on my shoulders.

"It's just a scratch on the skin, nothing deep. Hmm, I don't like that it mars something so beautiful, though," he whispered into my ear and ran his hands back down and around my waist.

I sighed and starting to lean into his chest. Once I realized what I was doing, I pulled away and started to make my way to the hall. A firm grip on my wrist pulled me to a strong torso where an equally strong arm wrapped itself around my waist, holding me close.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus mumbled, his face closing in on mine.

"T-To take a shower. It's my turn to go out and buy groceries today," I said quickly, remembering the routine we had fallen into the month prior.

"Groceries can wait," he whispered into my ear.

"I really need to go," I mumbled, feeling my prick start to harden.

When I finally managed to tear myself away, I ran to my room and snatched up some clean clothes before entering the bathroom at the end of the hall. I locked the door the moment it was shut and turned on the water. I was rushing to get into the shower since being so close to Marcus had made my cock achingly hard. I pulled the dark shower curtain across the rack to conceal myself as I stepped into the shower.

Taking a deep breath, I ran my hand down my body and wrapped it around my cock. A low groan escaped my lips as I slowly started to move my hand. I teased myself by moving my hand at an achingly slow pace, mentally begging and imaginary Marcus to pump it faster. Imaginary Marcus moved his hand faster as my eyes fluttered shut. Moans and gasps were barely containable as pleasure moved through my body. As my hand progressively moved faster, the other roamed down to fondle my balls. It took everything in me not to fall to my knees as I pumped faster and faster, palming my sack.

"M-Marcus!" I gasped loudly as cum shot from my prick all over the shower curtain.

Hoping Marcus hadn't heard me, I took a wash rag and cleaned the shower curtain before rinsing it out and then washing myself. When I was done, I shut of the water and pulled the curtain back before stepping out and starting to dress myself. I slipped into simple black briefs and dark, loose fitting jeans. I then slid into a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and black converses. Exiting the restroom, I crept down the hall (hoping not to run into Marcus) and grabbed a rust colored half-zip jumper. Sliding the sweater over my head and snatching up my beige messenger bag, I exited the flat and made my way down to the streets of muggle London. I figured taking a slight detour before grocery shopping wouldn't hurt anything.

**DunDunDun…**

I stood outside the Weasley twins' joke shop debating whether or not I actually wanted to step inside. Against my better judgment, I opened the door and looked around for any sign of the owners. I had to sidle the wall and look around over the heads of kids, teenagers and parents before I finally caught sight of one of the twins. I was barely able to make my way through the crowd and up the spiral staircase in time to grab the twin's attention.

"Oliver! What're you doing here?" the twin asked.

"I need some advice," I had to practically shout over all the noise.

"Give me a sec, alright? I'll go get Freddy for you," the Weasley called back and finished making his way up the stairs. I waited patiently for about ten minutes before I was grabbed by elbow and led down the stairs and back out of the shop.

"I figured it would be easier to talk out here instead of inside. So, what do you need?" the twin that I assumed was Fred asked.

"I'm having issues with Marcus," I mumbled.

"Oh, it's Marcus now?" the ginger chuckled.

"Long story," I mumbled again.

"How about we talk it over some tea?" Fred offered and led me down Diagon Alley.

**DunDunDun…**

"You've got to be barmy! I mean, sure, your first month sounds pretty rough but you guys still had moments. Merlin, and then you get the opportunity to snog the man of your dreams and you choose a wank in the shower over potential sex? You're absolutely insane," Fred gaped after I told him everything that had happened.

"Call me old fashioned but I'm not going to give my virginity to a piece of eye candy…I want to know how he feels about me first. Just because we're living together right now doesn't mean he won't think of having sex with me as some sort of one-off or something," I started out firm and slowly became more and more nervous.

"The way it sounds to me, he isn't interested in just sex," Fred chuckled a bit.

"How can you tell?" I asked eyes wide.

"The apology notes and the fact that he personalized your room for you. I mean, it sounds like he took a lot of what you might want into consideration. Someone who just wants a one-off doesn't care whether or not their "lover" feels at home or not," the twin answered and used quotation fingers for the word "lover".

"He could have just done that in case Harry and Malfoy decided to wander around the flat," I offered, trying to shoot down his theory.

"In all the years you've known Flint, and telling by how he reacted to the unexpected visit today, has he ever acted like he's cared what those two think?" he asked.

"Well, no but…" he cut me off.

"Oliver, listen to me. I'm almost certain that Flint feels just as serious about you as you feel about him. You've got to trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about," the twin said firmly and I nodded.

I stared into my tea cup and ran my finger around the rim of the glass. This talk was making me a bit anxious and a bit hopeful. Maybe there was chance that Marcus did love me and that we could be together. The thought of us being in a relationship made me smile.

"I hate to pull you out of la-la land but it's almost dark. Don't you still have to go get groceries?" Fred asked, looking at his pocketwatch.

With a small nod, I stood and walked Fred back to his joke shop before saying good bye and heading back to the Leakey Cauldron. When I was back on the street of muggle London, I made for the nearest grocery store. If I made it back to the flat before Marcus was too tired, maybe I could finally work up the courage to tell Marcus how I felt.

**DunDunDun…**

When I entered the flat, all was silent. There was a fire going in the fireplace and candles lit all over the lounge and kitchen. I figured this meant that Marcus was in his room. Perhaps he was brooding about the way I left things earlier. With that thought in mind, I put the groceries away and started to make a simple dish of chicken alfredo for dinner. While the noodles were cooking and the chicken was simmering in a pan, I pulled out plates and utensils to set the table. I grabbed small candelabra and set it in the middle of the small table so that I could give the environment a romantic feel.

Once the plates were filled with the meal and set back on the table, I took a step back and looked at my handiwork. A smile crept across my face as I became more and more pleased with my idea for a romantic dinner with a potential boyfriend. Now I just needed the other participant. I was giddy with excitement as I made my way down the hall and to the door at the end and on the right. Just as I had risen my fist to knock on Marcus's door, I heard noises coming from inside. I placed my ear firmly against the door to listen to what he was saying.

"A-Ah, Oliver…oh Merlin please…yes, just like that. Gods you're so good at that…Mmm, please, faster. Touch me more…nngh! Oliver!" Marcus had been moaning and gasping before finally shouting my name.

A bright red blush came over my face and I bit down on my lip. I could hear him cleaning up and putting on clothes on the other side of the closed door. Instinctively, I took a couple steps back and waited a few moments. When I was confident that Marcus was clothed, I knocked on the door softly. When he opened it, his face was flushed and his eyes wide.

"O-Oliver? I didn't know you were back. I mean, you've been gone a long time and I didn't know if you were going to be gone longer so I didn't make anything for dinner," Marcus barely managed to mumble coherently.

"Don't worry about it. I made dinner just now," I said, managing to control my own blush a bit. He took in a large breath and smiled.

"It smells delicious," he smiled and followed me down the hallway.

When we reached the dining room, we took our seats next to each other and sat quietly for a moment. I waited patiently until Marcus understood that I wanted him to start first so I could receive feedback on the food's quality. When he had swallowed his first bite, a grin spread across his face and he nodded.

"You're an amazing cook, Oli," Marcus practically moaned and I blushed brighter.

"That's actually all I know how to cook," I gushed, trying not to obsess with the fact that Marcus had called me Oli instead of Oliver.

When Marcus took his second bite, I took my first. We ate in silence and frequently looked at each other with goofy smiles on our faces. When we were done, I cast a charm to make the dishes wash, dry, and put themselves away. While Marcus was busy stretching, I mumbled that I was going to change into my pajamas and made my way into my room. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and pulled on a pair of dark green plaid pajama pants. I moved in front of the full length mirror again and turned to look at my back and assess the scratch from earlier. It was already healing rather well.

"I think you look better in dark colors like that brown sweater you used to always wear when we were in school. Then again, you look good in that plaid, too," I heard Marcus comment from my door.

When my gaze shifted to him, I saw he was standing in my doorway wearing nothing but dark grey briefs. My eyes seemed to focus on his prick which was perfectly outlined and let me tell you, he was no little boy. Farthest thing from it.

"Ahem. I think it's a little rude to stare at a man's cock without his permission," he laughed.

"M-Marcus, what are you doing?" I stammered.

"I was going to say good night," he laughed again and walked farther into my room.

"O-Oh," I stammered again.

"And maybe steal a good night kiss," his voice was softer as he moved closer. When he was close enough that his breath tickled my cheek, I took a step back.

"Marcus, I can't let you do that," I managed to say more sternly than I had thought possible.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I…I need to tell you how I feel…" I said, staring down at the ground.

"Oli, it's sort of obvious that you're in love with me," he chuckled a bit and my eyes widened. I wasn't exactly sure that I was going to be able to keep from kissing those pouty lips but somehow I managed to remember our topic of discussion enough to hear his statement.

"Well, if you know that then you know I would love to let you kiss me but, I can't. I'm old fashioned, Marcus. I wouldn't feel right about kissing you if I don't know how you feel. I…I don't want a kiss to lead to sex and then find out it was a one-off," I voiced the last sentence quietly.

Marcus lifted my chin with his finger and thumb. He moved his face in closer and stared into my eyes as another hand moved to grab mine. He then brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Oliver Wood, I don't think you understand how long I've been in love with you. Despite your competitive nature and all the trash talking you do, you're a gentle and kind man with a heart bigger than Potter's. You may live alone and spend a lot of time by yourself but when someone asks you to do something; you can never bring yourself to say no. You're the perfect man. You're the kind of guy that everyone wishes they could have. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get you to have sex with me just because I think you have the sexiest body ever. I just want you, Oli. Will you let me have you?" he whispered softly to me.

Merlin, I could have melted into nothing right then and there. I wouldn't tell him to take me right then and there but damn if I wasn't going to get that kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, not wasting a second to shut my eyes. Marcus wrapped his arms around my waist, returned the kiss, picked me up and fell onto the bed on top of me. We didn't let our hands roam each other's bodies. We just held on tight and kissed passionately. We did, however, let our tongues play in each other's mouths before I allowed his to dominate mine. When we pulled away for air, he smiled down at me, his eyes full of love and compassion.

"You know, you never gave me your answer," he chuckled against my lips.

"Hmm, well, I think I will let you have me, Marcus Flint," I laughed a bit.

"I love it when you laugh," he whispered.

"I love your hands on my skin," I whispered back. He got a slightly wicked grin and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Speaking of which, you feel tense. I think you need a back massage," he whispered and I smiled.

He stood up long enough for me to flip over onto my stomach. I stretched out and rested my head on one of my pillows and tucked my arms up under the pillow. I felt the dip in my bed on both sides of me and felt a weight rest itself on my thighs. Strong hands ran up and down my back, massaging the muscles.

"Mmm, your body is so perfect, Oli," he practically moaned as he massaged my back.

"Oh? And what's so perfect about it?" I asked.

"Let me tell you," he laughed.

This could be interesting.

**DunDunDun…**

_To all of my devoted reviewers, I have decided to spoil you with this juicy chapter and it only gets better from here XD I do hope that you enjoyed it ^^ I would like to list my avid reviewers here: stacey917, Torchwood-Babe, and My Elven Prince of Mirkwood. You guys give me the inspiration to keep on writing ^^ If any of you have prompts for other stories, please let me know ^^ I would be happy to oblige 3 Thank you so much!_

_Love,_

_Hannya 3_


	7. Chapter 7

It was when Marcus was rubbing deep and hard into my shoulder muscles that he finally started talking softly.

"Well, I'll start from your feet and work my way up. Speaking of which, your feet are absolutely adorable. They aren't too big and they aren't too small and they lead to adorably thin ankles. Then those ankles lead to the excellently toned legs of a god. Firm calves lead to equally firm thighs which then lead to a perfectly round and tight arse. Mmm, love it's so nice…" he started as he moved his hands back down to my lower back.

I let out light moans and groans at his firm touches, my prick hardening all the while. As his hands continued to knead my lower back, I arched the rest of it slightly and begged him to tell me more.

"You seem to like this," he whispered in my ear as he leaned over me.

"P-Please keep going," I gasped and he kissed my neck before whispering in my ear again.

"Your back has a lovely little dip in it that increases when you arch it, like you are now. That same arching back connects to petite and round shoulders that extend into lean arms and strong but soft hands. It's especially hot when those hands caress your toned abdomen and chest. I can just imagine being so turned on by watching you that I would pull you close and start to kiss my way up your soft neck and jaw line. Of course, I would probably stop to admire your red cheeks and your deep brown eyes that just seem to capture me. I swear if it were for your pouty pink mouth, I would never stop looking into those eyes…still, like I said, that pouty mouth is enough to steal the attention from those eyes. So pink and soft…" he whispered as he continued to massage.

I could feel his prick hardening and pressing me into my thigh. That feeling coupled with my own hard cock made it almost impossible for me to keep from flipping over and begging him to let me suck him off. I didn't want to control myself but I did. With a slight groan I curled up which pushed him off of me.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked softly.

"Marcus…" I breathed softly and blushed a bright red, my gaze shifting to the tent pitched in my pants.

"Me too, love," he laughed a bit and I bit my lip.

"Do you think we could…?" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and hesitantly looked up at him.

"We could what?" he asked, a slight smile forming on his face.

"W-Wank each other?" I asked nervously, my eyes barely meeting his.

"Love, let me take care of you," he whispered and slid his hand down my body and into my pants.

I gripped the sheets as I rolled over onto my back, allowing him better access to my prick. When he took my member into his hand and started to pump, loud moans escaped my lips. As his hand moved, he rolled over onto his back and took hold of his own member, stroking it in time with mine. In minutes, we were panting and moaning each other's names. I was begging for more and he was begging me to moan his name louder. As I felt myself reaching my climax, my back arched so fast and so much that I thought it might break. Just as I did so, Marcus rolled over on top and pulled my pajamas down before taking all of me into his mouth with one move.

"Marcus! Oh gods, Marcus!" I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut. He moaned on my prick and swirled his tongue around the head, forcing the cum from my cock. When he had swallowed all of my salty liquid, he sat on his knees and smiled down at me.

"Merlin Oli, you've got a huge cock. I thought I wasn't going to be able to take it all," he breathed heavily and I blushed a bright red.

"I-I thought I was just average," I stammered slowly.

"Mm, you're larger than life, love. Not to mention how amazing you sound when you're moaning my name," he laughed a bit and kissed me softly. I pulled away nervously and stared into his eyes.

"Did you…get off?" I mumbled nervously and he laughed again.

"Oli, the sight of you with your back arched, your head thrown back and your mouth wide open to scream my name was too much for me to handle. I couldn't help but cum to the wonderful sights and sounds you emit," he whispered in my ear before kissing me again and lying down next to me.

I thought I would burst with the amount of joy, pride, and adrenaline that was racing through me at that moment. My face was beet red and I was trying my damndest to get my breathing under control. By the time I had done so, I could hear the soft and subtle breathing of the currently asleep Marcus Flint lying next to me. I curled up into his side before resting my head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

**DunDunDun…**

The next morning I awoke to and empty space next to me. I immediately became worried that something had happened and sat up, looking around wildly. I light chuckle from my doorway made me snap my head to see if it was Marcus. Much to my pleasure, it was indeed Marcus leaning on my doorframe and chuckling quietly. My face burned as I realized I hadn't pulled my pajamas up before going to sleep the night before and I was now exposed for him to see. I quickly grabbed my pajamas (since I didn't usually wear underwear to bed) and pulled them up. With a much heartier laugh, Marcus walked over (still in just his briefs) and climbed in the bed behind me before sliding his arms around my neck and letting them hang there.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I quite like the sight of it," the Slytherin brunet teased and I blushed brighter.

"Sorry, I've just never…done something like that before," I paused for a minute or so before finishing the sentence.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad that I was the first person to give you a good tug and I'll be sure to be last one to do so," he laughed a bit and kissed my neck softly.

"Marcus," I practically whispered.

"Yes?" he asked just as softly as he had kissed me.

"You realize that you sound like you're making a commitment," I mumbled and my eyes dropped to look at my own hands that were resting in my lap.

"Well, of course I'm making a commitment. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, leaning over a bit more to look me in the eye as best he could.

"It's just that…" I stopped in the middle of my thoughts.

"It's just that what?" he asked seriously.

"You're a sort of free spirit and I've always been the idealist. Despite a love of Quidditch, we're quite different. I like Earl Grey tea and you like Darjeeling. I prefer staying home alone and you like to go out to pubs and flirt. I like to spend time inside when I have time off whereas you like to spend all your time out and about. You spend time with people I'm not fond of and I spend time with people you aren't fond of. We're almost opposite. I want a family one day. I want someone that will always love me even when I'm being overly dramatic which; I've been known to do every now and then. Out of the two of us, I'm the quiet one and the one who internally worries about everything. You're the wild child that doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks about him. I just…I don't think you would ever want to be tied down, let alone tied down to someone like me," I sort of jumbled out in a rush. There were a few minutes of silence before Marcus let out a sigh and turned me slightly to look at him.

"You listen here, Oliver," he said sternly and I only nodded. I was terrified (for some odd reason) that he was about to tell me that I was right or something.

"You make it sound like you're trying to chain me up and keep me in a dungeon. As kinky and fun as that sounds, I know it's not the truth. We may be different but what you don't know about me is that I'm very capable of compromising. I don't party every night and I don't go out every day. I do like to spend time at home and I do like Earl Grey tea. Another thing you don't know about me is that I want a family too and I do want just one person to spend the rest of my life with. You see, I may be a wild child but I know when it's time to be serious and right now, I'm so serious I could die…Oliver Wood, I've told you this before and I'll tell you as many times as I need to, I love you and I want you. I want all of you. I want what you want and if that means I have to spend time with Potter and the Weasleys, then so be it. I'm not about to let you go and I'm not going to let your insecurities get in the way of us and what we want…I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me and, contrary to your belief, I do care what a certain someone thinks about me. Do you know who that person is?" he asked after a much slower speech than mine had been. I shook my head.

"You. You're the only person that could ever sway my decisions about myself. Whether you realize you do or not, it's the truth. Ever since you've stepped back into my life, I've changed. I may not have made a hugely noticeable change but I'm getting there. Will you bear with me?" he asked softly, moving his face closer.

"Why would you want someone like me? I'm not particularly strong or smart or brave. I'm just a Keeper for your rival Quidditch team. I'm nothing special. I don't have any form of confidence or…" he cut me off.

"You may not believe me when I say this but, in my eyes, you're perfect. If you ever changed the way you are, I would have a fit. Please don't change, Oli. You're insecurities are so cute and when it comes to moments like this, I...when I give you compliments, it makes me feel like you need me even if it is just to give you an ego boost. So, as I begged before, please don't change," he whimpered against my lips.

"Marcus, I need you in so many ways," I whispered against his.

"And you can have me, all of me. All I ask is that you return the favor," he whispered as well.

"I think I can do that," I smiled and kissed him passionately.

He held me tight in his arms as our tongues danced and played. Occasionally we would pull away for air before attacking each other's mouth again. After a few minutes of overzealous kissing, we finally came to a stopping point. As our breathing started to return to normal, Marcus picked me up and carried me to the kitchen before setting me down in a chair at the dining table.

"I could have walked," I blushed and pulled one leg into the chair with me.

"I know but it was so much more fun to carry you," he laughed and ruffled my hair like a child.

"How rude. You messed up my hair," I fought to stifle my laugh.

"And how can I make it up to you, my love?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Make me a delicious breakfast?" I asked with a slight smile.

"And what would my prince like?" he answered with another question.

"How about French toast and peppermint tea? It reminds me of when I first moved in a month ago," I said, my cheeks turning a light pink.

"Sounds easy enough," he smiled at me and winked.

Just as he was starting to walk towards the stove, a light tapping sound came from one of the large windows in the connected lounge. With a slight sigh, Marcus walked over to the window and opened it to allow the fat grey owl inside to perch. My lover took the letter the owl was carrying and opened it. A large smile spread across his face as he read it and scribbled out a quick reply on a piece of nearby parchment. After the owl had enjoyed its treat, it took the reply from Marcus and flew off. When my boyfriend had shut the window and returned to the kitchen, I tilted my head and watched him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, the owl? A package I ordered a while back finally arrived at the shop I ordered from. I'll make your breakfast and then go pick it up, okay?" he asked and smiled at me.

"Why can't we go together?" I asked softly, not wanting to sound whiny.

"Oli, I want you to enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back soon," he laughed.

"Then make breakfast when you get back. I want to eat together," I said, hoping I didn't sound pushy. Much to my pleasure, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Sounds reasonable enough. I'll get dressed and then pop over to the shop," he chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head before heading back to his room.

I sat at the dining room table wondering about the package for a bit before moving my attention to Marcus walking back out of his room and down the hall. When he reached my chair, he kissed my forehead and mumbled a quick good bye before Apparating out of the flat. With a soft and content sigh, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**DunDunDun…**

_I think I'll be a tad mean today and leave this chapter here. Maybe you can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter ;) I would like to thank my readers and reviewers ^^ I appreciate all of the comments sooo much! I must say that I wasn't expecting this much feedback and I'm very glad that I have received it all :3 so, please, continue to read this story as I let the ending unfold for all to see. I think this little fic will probably only be 9 chapters long at most. Maybe ten. So, until next time, thank you for reading!_

_Love,_

_Hannya 3_

_P.S._

_Remember, if you have any ideas or "challenges" or prompts, please feel free to let me know ^^ I would be honored to write a fanfic for you ^^ _


	8. Chapter 8

It was about a week later and Marcus hadn't gotten the package he had left to retrieve. I was curious as to what the package was, considering he didn't seem to concerned that he hadn't gotten it yet. Still, I didn't dwell on the subject. I was actually more concerned with the invitation we had received to an engagement party that Harry and Malfoy were hosting. I had spent the whole week begging Marcus to go with me (since he surprisingly isn't into parties) and had been trying all means of persuasion. Yes, I even tried to persuade him with my body but even that didn't work. So, I concocted a new plan. I would drill him the moment he arrived from a tiring day of Quidditch practice and get him to agree. That way when he refused the next day, I could remind him of his agreement. Sure, it was an underhanded Slytherin trick but Marcus is a Slytherin and I would do about anything to convince him to escort me to the party.

Just as I had come up with the brilliant scheme, Marcus walked through the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of his practice days so; I would have to wait until the next day. He came into the living room and slumped down on the couch while loosening his tie. As he was focusing on the tie, I tucked my knees up under me and watched him like I always did. I was fascinated with his thin fingers as they worked the knot. I was so captivated that I barely noticed him speaking to me.

"Oli, are you listening?" he asked softly.

"What? Oh, um, no. I'm sorry," I mumbled quickly and he let out a small chuckle.

"I was thinking about the engagement party earlier today and I remembered that it's tomorrow," he was still chuckling at my dazed and confused expression.

"And?" I asked, not quite picking up on what he meant.

"Well, we still have to get them a present," he chuckled again and gave me a mischievous grin with a wink. My face lit up and I threw my arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"You seem excited," he kept laughing, pulling me into his lap before sliding his arms around my waist.

"I'm just so glad you want to go!" I gushed, not knowing what else to say. The laughter didn't stop when he nuzzled my neck.

"I was planning on going anyway. I just kept saying no because I like it when you pout and I especially liked seeing you pout when I denied you sexual pleasure. Believe me, that pout was enough to give me dreams about ravaging you but I still managed to stay strong," he said, no longer laughing when he was finished but still beaming proudly. My face flushed and I pouted again.

"You're such a cold-hearted Slytherin!" I whined playfully.

"Mmm, when I finally get my hands on that tight virgin ass of yours, you'll really think I'm cold-hearted," he hissed into my neck and nipped. I sucked in air and whimpered.

"Marcus, what are yo-ah! M-Marcus!" I whimpered as he bit down harder and started to suck.

When he was done leaving his little love mark on my neck, my erection was beginning to hurt. Upon spying it, Marcus gave me a wicked grin and ghosted a hand over it. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, finally. I thought my little friend wasn't going to show himself tonight," he chuckled a bit and nibbled on my earlobe.

My face turned a bright shade of red at his words, not even feeling him pick me up at first. It was when he was carrying me to the bedroom that I even realized what was happening. Mmm, tonight was going to be fun.

**DunDunDun…**

The next day, Marcus and I were walking through Diagon Alley together. A few of the witches and wizards stared at us with blank faces as they spied our hands woven tightly together. Some of the aforementioned persons even muttered words of disapproval. None of the comments were about either of us being gay but they were about who we were in general. I kept hearing comments about our old houses and how they should never inter-mingle and about how we were no better than Harry and Malfoy. I was growing more and more nervous with every comment I heard. I wasn't particularly concerned about me but I didn't want them trashing Marcus. As I was starting to say something, quietly and nothing hurtful, to a passing wizard who had made a comment, Marcus spoke up much louder than I had intended to.

"Listen here you old goat, I would think twice before saying something else about Oliver. You might wind up making a comment that can only be paid for in blood and I don't think you want that," he hissed, his eyes narrowing as he moved to shield me from the perpetrator.

"Marcus, I don't think the threat was necessary," I said softly, one hand still bound to his while the other rested softly on his shoulder.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise and I always keep my promises," he hissed again, staring the elderly wizard down.

Despite the wizard's age, he was still quite capable of defending himself. That and his likely experience should have been enough to dissuade Marcus from taking a step closer to the mage but I could feel that his love for me was stronger than any fear that could possibly take hold of him. The stranger seemed to pick up on that as well, considering he backed away and shook his head before walking away without a word. When Marcus turned back to me, he was smiling.

"I can't have anyone saying unkind things about my Oli," he laughed and pulled me close.

"Marcus, you shouldn't have done that. He could report you," I said quietly, worrying about any possible consequences that Marcus may face.

"He won't. I know that man very well, or, at least my family does. If he reports me then he proved that he is afraid of me and honestly, what respectable wizard at the age of one-hundred thirty-one wants to admit they're afraid of a boy at the age of twenty-seven?" Marcus as, laughing much louder now. I blushed again and nodded.

"I didn't mind him making comments about me but I don't want people saying bad things about you," I blurted before I could stop myself. His laughter faded and a slight, playful frown took the place of where his smile had been.

"Oliver Wood, don't you dare think like that. I won't have anyone saying bad things about you just like you won't stand for people doing the same to me. I don't want you thinking that I'm of greater importance than you, do you understand me?" he asked, holding me by my shoulders and I nodded. Just as I thought I couldn't blush any brighter, he pulled me into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to mine for a deep and loving kiss.

When he pulled away, he thumbed at my lip and winked before continuing to lead me down Diagon Alley. We wound up stopping at the same shop where I had bought Malfoy's birthday gift. I remembered I hadn't taken time to look around and examine the small store when I had bought the picture frame. I had been too focused on actually buying the silver piece of artwork. Now that I was here again, I took the time to investigate my surroundings. The wooden walls were a dark plum and the floorboards were nothing more than a dark wood that matched all the shelving. Despite the dark of the walls, the shop was brightly lit with glowing orbs of light hanging over the items for sale.

Many of the shelves were covered by velvet cloth of different colors and the whole shop almost seemed color coded. Just as I was examining the set-up of the color system, Marcus drew my attention elsewhere. He had found another picture frame, a gold one this time, that was carved into the shape of lions on both sides to hold the picture in place. The intricate work of art was amazing and seemed almost fitting. If they're going to have a Slytherin picture frame, why not a Gryffindor one too? Marcus, apparently having the same thought, nodded to me and paid for the object. The rubies for the lions' eyes shone in the light as the cashier offered to gift wrap the present.

When we were finished, I checked the time on my watch and gasped. We only had an hour to get ready. We asked to borrow the shop's floo and, upon receiving said permission, we quickly ducked into the fireplace and returned to Marcus's flat. Without a word to each other, we made for the shower and had a quick wash (no time to fool around unfortunately) and hopped out to get dressed. Then I realized I had no idea what I was going to wear. I darted for my room in only a towel and picked through all the clothes I had hanging up in the closet (Marcus was bummed that I hadn't integrated my belongings in with his yet) before making a decision.

I dressed myself in a stylish, black suit with a scarlet button-up shirt and black tie. Scarlet always did look good on me, or so I had been told. When I met Marcus in the living room, he was wearing the same outfit save for the color of the shirt. His was a deep, emerald green. Dashingly sexy, if I must say so myself. I never thought I would ever want to have sex so much in my life but I refrained from making that comment to Marcus. He would probably re-think the party and have me on the couch which, would be unacceptable. At that thought, though, I chuckled a bit which earned a quirked eyebrow from my lover. I waved away his curiosity and took his arm. With a nod, we were off with ten minutes to spare.

**DunDunDun…**

The moment we set foot into the large room that the soon-to-be newlyweds had rented for the night, I was in Harry's arms and his tight grip. My eyes widened as I gently returned the hug and silently begged Marcus to rescue me. He simply chuckled. Upon hearing the chuckle, Harry let me go and beamed at us both, holding me by the shoulders still. I was considerably taller than my young friend but the boy still had a death grip.

"'Ello Harry," Marcus chuckled and offered his hand for a shake, giving me to wriggle out of Harry's grip.

"It's about time you started calling me Harry! I thought I was going to have to work a charm or something," Harry chortled and I smiled a bit. At least they were getting along.

"So, where's the other groom-to-be?" Marcus asked, scanning the faces as I moved to him and gripped his hand. I imagine I had a bit of a death grip too but my brunet counterpart didn't seem to mind.

"He's around here somewhere. That man is hopeless," Harry sighed, trying to suppress an excited giggle. As if he had been waiting for Harry's remark, Draco appeared a moment later, grinning from ear to ear.

"Marcus! Oliver! I was hoping the two of you would show!" he beamed, hugging us both. He had used my first name…did that mean I had to call him Draco? I suspect he had somehow been reading my thoughts considering the expectant look he was giving me.

"Of course we came, Draco. Why would we pass up the opportunity to celebrate your engagement to Harry?" I asked confidently, despite the nervous knot in my stomach. At his name, Malfoy, er…Draco grinned wider.

"Ha-ha well, yes, I suppose the two of you wouldn't want to pass up such an opportunity," he chuckled lightly and then exchanged knowing looks with Harry and Marcus. I wasn't quite sure what the look meant but I had a feeling that it might be some inside thing they didn't want me to know about. That made me a bit uncomfortable but I shrugged it off.

"Hmm, it seems we have new arrivals. If the two of you will excuse us," Harry smiled a bit and led his lover past us, waving us to join the rest of the party.

Marcus and I made our way to the gift table in the corner of the room and set our own gift down with the others. Just as I was gawking at the amount of gifts, a young witch approached us. Then I recognized that the young witch was none other than Hermione Granger and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She was grinning, her usually wavy hair pulled back, clasping the arm of the ginger boy next to her. As usual, he was wearing his half-smile and looking around nervously. I didn't expect him to seem comfortable in this environment but he was faring better than I had thought he would.

"Congrats, mate," he smiled at me and I looked at him quizzically. Hermione's eyes went wide and she planted her elbow firmly in the boy's ribcage. My own eyes widened at the blow. He started to glare before a look of realization hit his face and he looked back to me with panic on his face.

"On, um, things going smoothly with Flint. I heard that you chaps were dating and I just wanted to congratulate you," he mumbled quickly, breaking eye contact. Marcus, apparently in on this too, breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"Oh, well thank you. I'm glad that you took the time to congratulate me," I smiled back, now suspicious. Was everyone here in on something I wasn't allowed to know about? Hermione nodded curtly, stopping to think about repeating Ron's words but quickly led him away. Once out earshot, she seemingly scolded him. What was going on?

**DunDunDun…**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" I heard Harry's voice coming from the area where a stage had been set aside for announcements.

Everyone in the room turned and looked up at the brunet and the blond boy beside him, grasping his hand firmly. They were grinning like maniacs and constantly stifling chuckles. Marcus and I were standing up front, also grasping hands, our fingers interlaced. Upon catching sight of us, Marcus nodded and once again, my suspicion flared.

"We have a very important announcement to make," Harry continued, once everyone was silent. He nodded for Draco to take over.

"As most of you know, perhaps all of you know, this engagement party is not for us," Draco grinned devilishly and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone else seemed to murmur excitedly. Me, on the other, was gawking stupidly at the stage while not knowing what was going on. Wide-eyed, confused, and somehow terrified, I looked around for any sign of what was going on.

**DunDunDun…**

_I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER -bows very low- I_'_ve just been so busy as of late and I haven't had time to post or write, not to mention the issues I've been having with my computer . So, I've finally posted! Now that I'm coming down with the flu, it seems I'll be staying home from school tomorrow so, hopefully I'll be able to pop out Chapter 9. Seeing as how I don't like odd numbers, I'll drag the story out and turn it into a 10 chapter fic. ^_^ I'm going to try to come up with another Harry Potter story for my fans as well ^_^ in the mean time, I have plenty of anime fics if any of those might peek your interest. Of course, I'm only supplying options for until I get this story finished up ^_^ so, please, bear with me a bit longer!_

_Love,_

_Hannya 3_

_P.S. _

_I've been given a request for another MarcusxOliver fic so, I'll be working on that A.S.A.P.! Stay tuned ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

I was looking around at everyone, grasping at possibilities. Why hadn't anyone told me that someone I may know is getting married? I mean, sure, I don't know everyone here but I could be happy for them just the same! It was when I next found myself on the stage that reality hit…I was the one that was being proposed to…in front of the entire crowd. That's also when it clicked in my head. Ron's congratulations hadn't been because I was living with Marcus. He had forgotten I wasn't even aware that I was going to be asked to marry Marcus. That's why Hermione had scowled so harshly at him. As I was figuring things out, I feel a sharp jab in my ribcage before receiving a glare from Harry and Draco. That's when I realized Marcus was on one knee and chuckling at my blank expression. My eyes shot open at what was going on.

"Oliver Wood, I know we haven't been together for very long but I've known for such a long time that you're the only man for me. I've been in love with you since we were mere schoolboys with a rivalry the size of five Quidditch fields. Nothing could ever make me happier than hearing you say you'll marry me," he said softly, smiling up at me. He pulled out a little black, velvet box and opened it at a teasingly and cruel pace. Once the box was open, though, my eyes widened more at the site of the silver engagement ring dotted with very small rubies.

"Oli, my love, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" he asked softly and kindly. I even detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. Even the crowd seemed to be intense with anticipation.

"Marcus…" I whispered softly and the nervousness became more apparent on his face. The whole crowd seemed to lean forward to hear what I had to say and Harry was clinging to Draco for dear life. I was taking too long to answer and I could see Marcus very slowly beginning to lose hope.

"If I said no, I would have to be absolutely barmy and luckily for you, I'm not," I grinned at him just as the hopeful light in his eyes was about to disappear. He seemed almost confused for a moment before jumping to his feet and pulling me so close I thought I was going to become part of him.

He pressed his lips to mine hungrily, wasting no time to slip his tongue between my gasping lips. I brought my hands up his chest and around his neck before running them through his hair. When we finally broke apart for air, he grabbed one of my hands and slid the ring down onto my thin left ring finger. Nothing had ever made me so happy in my life. I crushed his lips with mine, this overwhelming sense of happiness rising in my chest. Harry, always willing to be the mood kill (I reckon he's still getting back at me for all those grueling Quidditch practices I put him through at Hogwarts), cleared his throat.

"If you two are done snogging, you have presents to open and an engagement cake to eat," he laughed heartily and gave him own boyfriend a soft peck. Normally I would have come back with a snappy little comment but another thought came to me.

"Harry, if this isn't an engagement party for you and Draco then…" I let my voice trail off, hoping he understood the question I was trying to ask. Hearing him chuckle confirmed that he did.

"Draco and I have been engaged for some time now. We sent out letters telling everyone," he said the last sentence like I should have known that bit of information. Draco cleared his throat and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I used Weasley's owl and…let's just say that I think it's time for that barmy bird to retire," the blond sighed and shook his head. Harry looked at him and frowned.

"You didn't tell me they didn't get the letter! That was an important announcement, Draco!" he whined, still frowning.

"Harry, don't be like this. It's not my fault Weasley's owl is old and psychotic," Draco sighed and shook his head. I took a step closer to Marcus and clung to him while he slid an arm around my shoulders.

"You knew damn well that Ron's bird isn't trustworthy! Why did you use him?" the brunet continued to whine.

"It was the only owl available!" the blond defended himself.

"Why didn't you send out a new letter with a new owl?" Harry had now crossed his arms and was glaring at his lover. The crowd seemed oblivious as they had gone back to socializing without the guests of honor.

"I'm sorry, Harry! They know now and that's all that matters, right? Please don't be angry," Draco pouted and pulled his lover close by his hips. Thankfully (because I really didn't want to see Harry get into a lover's quarrel with Draco in front of everyone), Harry agreed with a nod and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. I looked away for fear of intruding on their moment.

While the two of them were preoccupied with their snogging session that was quickly turning into a make out session, Marcus led me off the stage and towards a chaise lounge where we could sit and relax. Unfortunately, before we could reach our seats, the Weasley twins blocked our path. They both wore devilish grins and I immediately felt nervousness work its way into my stomach to tie a knot there.

"Congratulations Oliver," one started.

"I thought you would never tie the knot," the other finished.

"You know, Georgie, I always imagined Oliver being a free agent. I'm kind of sad now," the first twin, Fred sighed and fanned himself dramatically.

"And why is that, Freddie?" the other ginger asked.

"Our little boy is growing up," Fred sighed again and pretended to faint, George catching him on his way down and fanning him just as dramatically.

"Oh, come off it," I groaned and shook my head. Marcus stifled his chuckle as the twins refused to suppress theirs. While they were laughing, I led Marcus through the crowd and to the seat where we had originally intended to go.

Once we were seated, Marcus pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were enjoying our own little world in the corner when yet another thought came to me, causing me to frown slightly.

"What are we going to do about that picture frame we bought?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I sort of figured that Draco had popped the question a long time ago so, we could still give it to them as a late engagement present," Marcus offered and I smiled.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that," I mumbled, feeling stupid now.

"Oli, you probably didn't think about it because you're too busy thinking about everything else that's going on," he chuckled a bit. I sat up and looked at him.

"You're right. I'm not allowing myself time to just enjoy the party," I sighed and shook my head. Marcus quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"You don't want to be here just as much as I don't," he posed the words as a statement rather than a question. I only nodded.

"We could always skip out early," he suggested and I shook my head.

"Harry and Draco put so much effort into throwing this party for us. If we left early, we would seem unappreciative," I pointed out and he groaned.

"You know they only threw a huge party to torture us. I told them it would be better just to invite a few people and they do this. I knew I shouldn't have trusted them," Marcus pouted and folded his arms like a child. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The party can't possibly last that long," I said, trying to cheer him up. That's when we heard the one word we didn't want to hear.

"Presents!" I heard Harry, Draco and the twins cry out from the stage. When everyone in the room turned to us expectantly, Marcus and I exchanged an exasperated look before walking to the gift table.

**DunDunDun…**

Later that night, when we finally returned home, we were exhausted. The moment we entered the flat and escaped the confines of the fireplace, I was stripping out of my suit jacket and tie while kicking off my shoes. Marcus was chuckling at my antics but I was ready for the night to be over. He obviously was too, considering he was following my lead. When we were barefoot and padding down the hallway, he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me close.

"Mmm, Oli let me help you with that," he whispered against my neck as he started to undo my tie. An idea popped into my head and I pulled away before turning to face him.

"How about you go and get comfortable in bed. If I see something that pleases me, I'll give you a show," I offered with a wink, feeling devious and sexual all of a sudden. Liking the idea, he returned the wink and slunk off to his bedroom. I waited in the hall until I heard Marcus whistle for me.

I made my way to his door and lightly pushed it open. The room was dark and lit by candlelight, vanilla scented, and my favorite. The deep green walls matched well with the black wooden floors, leather furniture, and black curtains. A marble fireplace took up space on the wall to my right which was across from the canopy bed, propped against the left wall. The bed was adorned with white sheets, an emerald comforter and black drapes around the bed. Of course, a very naked Marcus Flint was adorning the bed as well.

The green comforter was pulled aside so that he was leaning against the white pillows and on top of the white sheets. He was lying on an angle with one arm draped across his hip bone and covering his cock lazily while the other arm was supporting his body weight. He was the definition of perfection. His gaze was full of lust and love as he licked his lips, silently begging me to start the promised show. I answered his pleas with a wink and stood at the foot of the bed.

Since I had left my socks, shoes and jacket in the living room I only had to worry about the rest of my outfit. So, I started by slowly running my hands up my body and chest to my loosened tie. I slid the knot down and pulled it over my head, tossing it aside. I then ran my hands through my short hair and brought them all the way down to my hips where I started un-tucking my scarlet shirt. My hands made their way back up to the top couple of buttons and slowly (achingly so, even for me) I started to unbutton my shirt. I turned around and let my shirt slip off my shoulders and to the floor, gazing over my shoulder at Marcus before giving him another wink.

I turned back around and let my hands roam over my body, all while watching my lover bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. When my hands reached my belt, I slowly unbuckled it and pulled it out of its loops, turning once more. I playfully and lightly spanked myself with the belt before tossing it to the side as well. A quiet moan let me know that Marcus had enjoyed that. I gave another wink as I slowly unbuttoned my slacks and let them fall to my ankles, leaving me in my very tight briefs. By this time, I was hard and so was Marcus. Instead of stripping out of my briefs, I turned back to facing him and crawled into the bed.

The closer I got, the louder Marcus moaned and when I was close enough, I straddled his lap while moving his hand away from his cock. I brought his hands up to my body and let him caress me as I tilted my head back and moaned. He played with my nipples a bit before running his hands back down to the hem of my briefs and played with them. When he paused, I looked down and bit my lip.

"Oliver…" his husky voice trailing off.

"Do it," I whispered to him and he gave me a wicked grin.

He slid his hands around and picked me up by my arse before tossing me back down on the bed. His strong fingers gripped my briefs and pulled them all the way down my legs and off of me before launching them across the room. He leaned over me and ran a hand up my body again while his lips captured mine. Our tongues played but eventually his dominated mine and our bodies were rubbing against each other. Our pricks were pushed together and the friction was causing loud gasps and moans. His hands had moved from my body to my arms and then into mine. Our fingers were interlaced as we kissed and moved against each other until I pulled away.

"M-Marcus, I want you inside me," I whispered, blushing a bright red. He nodded with a gentle smile.

"Anything for you, my love," he returned the whisper and reached a hand down. He scooped up his pre-cum and ran it up and down his length to use as lubrication. He then walked his fingers up my abdomen, my chest, my neck and then to my lips. I licked the salty and sweet liquid off his fingers and sucked on them a bit more.

When he was satisfied, he extracted the fingers from my mouth and brought them down to my puckered hole and circled it. I spread my legs wider to allow him better access as he slid one finger inside. I whimpered loudly at the intrusion before nodding for him to continue. He moved his finger in and out for a few moments before adding a second. Eventually, a third finger had been inserted and were scissoring inside me. When they were removed, I whimpered, begging for them to return. In answer to my whimpers, the head of Marcus's large cock entered my hole. I gasped loudly and he leaned down. His hands slid back up my body and to my hands, interlacing our fingers again.

"If it hurts to much, tell me and I'll stop," he whispered to me and I nodded quietly. At that, he pushed in farther and I let out a low whine, squeezing my eyes shut.

In between pushes, he would pause and wait for me to nod so he could continue. When he was all the way inside, he waited for my hole to adjust before moving. The rhythmic moving hurt at first but soon, it was pleasurable and I was moaning loudly and begging for more. Our hands never left each other's and our lips were almost always together. When I was really starting to enjoy it, I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him to enter at an angle. Doing that, he found my prostate quickly. The moment he hit it, I let out a very loud moan and begged him to hit again.

"Gods Marcus! H-Harder, please…" my voice trailed off as my back arched. He smiled and slammed into me, picking up speed without having to be told.

We were sweating profusely, moaning loudly, gasping for air, moving with each other and reaching completion rapidly. Miraculously, we came at the same time, screaming each other's name. Some of Marcus's seed started to leak out of me when he pulled out and somehow, that was a turn-on for me. Instead of cleaning myself up, Marcus leaned down and cleaned the cum off of my abdomen and chest. When he finished, I did the same to him before collapsing next to him and curling up into his side. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was him telling me good night and that he loved me.

**DunDunDun…**

The next morning, I woke up completely naked and aching. I wasn't in so much pain I couldn't move but I certainly was sore. When I looked around me, Marcus wasn't by my side but I didn't panic. I found a note by my head and smiled.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Last night was amazing. I'm so happy that I'm the first man, and the only man, that was allowed to touch you like that. As to why I'm not by your side, I awoke to see it was late in the morning and I didn't have the heart to wake you. So, I took a quick shower and went out to pick up a few more groceries. When I return, I'm going to make you a delicious lunch and then, if you feel up to it, I'm going to take you to see a muggle film. Just relax and take things slowly. I can imagine you would be sore. I'll return soon, my love._

_Forever Yours,_

_Marcus_

Smiling like an idiot, I hugged the note close and relished the scent of my soon-to-be husband before getting out of bed and taking a shower.

**DunDunDun…**

Just as he had promised, he had come home and made me a delicious sandwich, soup and tea. We ate together and then went out to see a muggle film. The movie was actually a showing of a slightly older film titled "Moulin Rouge." The ending had been so sad that I actually cried in the movie theatre. Despite my embarrassment, Marcus had kissed away my tears and made out with me during the credits. When we had returned home, we made love again, much rougher this time. I officially love rough sex.

When dinner came around, I cooked lasagna (since pasta related foods are my specialty) and did the dishes. When everything was put away, Marcus started a fire in the living room's fireplace and motioned for me to join him on his sofa. I was leaning against his chest, between his legs and tracing hearts on his arm when I noticed the bare mantle.

"Marcus?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?" he answered with a question.

"Why don't you have anything on your mantle? I mean, you don't have pictures or trinkets or anything," I mentioned, glancing up at him from my position. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't really have anything to put there. I don't take a lot of pictures and when I do travel, it's always with the team so I never have time to pick up souvenirs or trinkets," he sighed a bit and shook his head. I bit my lip at the new idea that popped into my head.

"Marcus, you know that I love Quidditch more than everything except you, right?" I asked, sitting up a bit and turning to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered softly and I bit my lip more.

"Well, as much as I love Quidditch, I was thinking I could take the season off and…" I let my voice trail off, feeling nervous.

"Go on," he encouraged with a smile.

"And maybe you could take the season off too and we could travel. It would be a great opportunity for you to actually enjoy sightseeing and you could take pictures and…" he cut me off with a soft kiss.

"You don't have to convince me, love. I was sold on the idea the moment you said "we." I'll book the trip tomorrow," he smiled.

A bright blush crept across my cheeks again before we both lay back on the couch and had a late night make out session.

**DunDunDun…**

_Well, I posted another chapter today ^_^ I hope it made up for the lack of posting these last few weeks. I think that this chapter was very well done and was worth the wait ;) I spent all day at home recovering and I might spend another day home tomorrow v.v I feel icky still so maybe I can crank out chapter 10 tomorrow ^_^I'm thinking chapter 10 will be the last but I'll be making a sequel to go with it as well as the multi-chapter request I've been give ^_^ Anyway, thank you all for sticking with this story :D_

_Love,_

_Hannya 3_


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke the next morning on the couch. When I looked around the living room, I spied Marcus at a desk positioned against the far wall with his back to me. An owl was sitting on the desk next to whatever he was writing. Its attention turned to me as I sat up but it made no noise or ruffled its feathers. When Marcus was finished with whatever he was doing, he handed the small and square envelope to the owl before opening the window so the bird could take off. I cleared my throat to alert Marcus to the fact that I was awake. When his gaze shifted to me, he smiled and waved.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well on the couch?" he asked with a slight snicker, causing me to blush lightly.

"I slept just fine. How, er, where did you sleep?" I asked quietly.

"I found myself on the floor this morning," he let out a hearty laugh before stretching. His t-shirt rose up a bit, revealing his toned abdomen. I blushed brighter.

"So, what did you send off with the owl?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too nosy.

"I sent a letter to Harry and Draco informing them that you and I would be leaving promptly to take an extended vacation. I also sent out another owl to a travel agency requesting brochures and information that we can over before determining where we want to go," his smile turned to a grin.

"Well aren't you on top of it all?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I know something else I would like to be on top of. Well, it's more of a someone than a something," he chuckled and walked over to me before straddling my lap.

"Mmm, Marcus," I moaned playfully and winked. He gave me a devious smirk before leaning down and capturing my lips. When he pulled away, he slid his t-shirt over his head before pulling mine off of me.

"Where should we have sex today, love?" he asked as if were a topic for every day conversation. I gave him a devious smirk before sliding out from under him and standing.

"I think it should be wherever you catch me," I gave him another wink before taking off for the hallway, Marcus in hot pursuit.

We spent a half hour playing around before he finally caught up to me. I had been running past the fireplace when he had caught me around my waist and pulled me to the floor, causing me to land on my stomach. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head in one of his hands while the other played with my jeans.

"You made me chase you a lot today, Oli," he whispered harshly in my ear as he yanked my jeans from me and tossed them aside.

"A-Ah, it's all part of the fun," I gasped out, biting my lip as I felt his clothed but hard prick against my arse.

"Mmm, it may be part of the fun but you know I don't like to be teased too much," he whispered again and I knew he was going to get rough. Exactly what I wanted.

"I-I'm sorry," I went along with the act, still trying to catch my breath as he slid out of his jeans.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Oli. You know what will though, don't you?" he asked, gripping hold of my briefs and practically ripping them from my body. I whimpered.

"N-No…what are you going to do to me?" I asked, breathless and trying to sound nervous.

"I'm going to pound your tight arse into the floor. You'll be the sorest piece of arse in all of London," he growled and my prick twitched. Merlin, I love rough sex.

"P-Please, Marcus…d-don't hur-ah!" I gasped loudly as I could feel his no longer clothed prick pressing against my hole.

He pulled my hips into the air while he grabbed the belt out of his jeans. He then pulled my arms back and tied them behind me with the belt before slapping a hand firmly across my bum. I yelped in pleasure despite the slight stinging sensation. He continued to spank me as he leaned down and licked around my puckered hole. Whimpering, begging him for more, he plunged his tongue inside and swirled around. The sensation was getting to be too much when he removed his tongue, making me whimper again. He let out a low moan as he ran a hand up my back, over my wrists and then up to my short hair which was just long enough for him to pull. He brought me up and around to face him before making me lean over, his cock now in my face.

"Mmm, suck on it," he commanded and I nodded.

I started by flicking my tongue out and across the slit, making him moan. I did this a few more times before suckling on the head. I bobbed back and forth, going deeper each time, and running my tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his prick. The louder he moaned, the better I was doing. Soon, I was performing a steady deep throat and losing oxygen. He curled his fingers tighter in my hair and pulled my off his cock, making himself groan and whimper at the loss. As I was licking my lips, he turned me back around and pushed my face against the floor. I was expecting a bit of teasing as he slapped my arse again but I was mistaken. Without warning, he rammed himself inside of me and I let out a loud yelp.

I wasn't given time to adjust as he began a steady pounding, finding my prostate almost immediately. He was thrusting so fast and so hard that tears were coming to my eyes but I didn't care. I loved it when Marcus took control. He could be such an animal in bed and gods if it wasn't a turn-on for me. Just as I thought the pounding couldn't get any better, he reached an arm around and started pumping my cock. I was enjoying when he paused for a moment causing me to wonder if something was wrong. Just as I had opened my mouth to ask, he shoved my twisted briefs in my mouth as a gag and held the two ends together, pulling my head back. He then started his pounding again, taking a minute to find my prostate once more.

The position was hard to maintain but I didn't mind so much. I was too focused on the pleasure washing through my body. Instead of pumping my cock again, he started with the spanking and I whimpered loudly. It wasn't long before hot ribbons of cum were shooting from my prick all over the floor. A few moments later, Marcus's was shooting out inside of me. I thought we were finished but I realized I was wrong when Marcus sat back, making sure his cock didn't leave me when he pulled me back. He was sitting back on his knees with a dildo teasing itself against his arse (with the help of a charm of course). Just as it entered him, he growled the command for me to start impaling myself.

With my wrists still bound and the gag held firmly in my mouth, I moved on him. He commanded me to go faster and harder, adjusting myself to find my prostate. I could tell when he found his with the dildo due to the low moan that escaped his throat that seemed to echo mine when I found my own spot. His free hand wrapped around my body again to start pumping my cock furiously. This time, we both came much quicker. My cum splashed all over my chest and once again, he came inside. When we were done, I collapsed to floor as he pulled the dildo from his arse and tossed it aside. After a few moments to catch our breath, he pulled the gag from my mouth and undid my bonds.

He then pulled me into his lap and held me gently, his lips kissing mine softly. A finger ran up my abdomen, gathering cum, before it slipped into his mouth and he smiled. He continued this action until I was clean of all fluid. He kissed me lovingly again before getting a slight frown on his face.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" he asked, massaging my stomach.

"Of course not, love. I may have a few bruises later but it's nothing I can't handle. You know I love it when you're rough," I smiled back, giving him a wink to let him know it was okay. He smiled with relief.

"Thank Merlin. You know that I would never hurt you in any way shape of form to be cruel, don't you?" he asked. This was something he always did. He was always afraid that I would snap in two or something which always made me laugh.

"Yes, Marcus, I know. I don't mind you being rough in bed, my love. You know I love it when you dominate me, don't you?" I asked, kissing his lips and he nodded, returning the kiss.

To ruin the mood, the owl Marcus had sent out earlier returned and tapped on the window ferociously. With a groan, we stood and slid into our jeans before he let the owl in. As he was taking a letter out of its mouth, I walked down the hallway to take a shower.

**DunDunDun…**

Marcus and I were sitting in a small café not far from the Weasleys' joke shop. The letter that Marcus had received had been a response from Draco and Harry. Apparently the couple wanted to know exactly what our plans were. No doubt that they would want to plan the whole trip themselves. Harry wasn't the type to get in everyone's business and plan an event for them but Draco was and thanks to Draco, Harry had developed the habit. That was something neither Marcus or I were thankful for. Well, that or they were pissed.

Just as Marcus had opened his mouth to say something (no doubt asking where in the bloody hell they were), the couple walked through the door. Draco was dressed handsomely in a suit which he wore to his Ministry job followed by Harry who was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt, grey vest and black tie. He looked like a waiter but I wasn't about to point that out and get myself in trouble with one of the heads of the Quidditch department for the Ministry of Magic. The two sunk down in seats across from Marcus and me, staring us down as if we had just broken their favorite vase.

"A vacation?" Draco started, clearly perturbed.

"Well, yes. I don't see why that seems like such a bad idea," Marcus answered with a shrug.

"It's a horrible idea! The London Lichemen need you! Not to mention how hard it is to find a last minute replacement for the Hollyhead Harpies! I mean, their captain is impossible to work with!" Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing at the both of us. Harry reached up and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't think it will be as awful as you're making it sound. Think about it rationally, Draco. Neither of them have ever missed a game or practice and neither of them have ever asked for anything from us. I think they deserve a break from the league for a while, don't you?" Harry asked softly, averting Draco's attention and gazing deep into his eyes. Draco sighed and looked back to us.

"Who are we going to put in their positions?" the blond asked.

"I'm sure the teams will find suitable replacements. It is only temporary, after all," the brunet reminded his lover quietly. I averted my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck nervously, earning a scrutinizing look from Draco.

"It is only temporary, isn't it?" he asked, sounding more harsh than I think he meant to. Marcus looked at me quizzically and I bit my lip.

"I was actually thinking of retiring…" I mumbled, letting my voice trail off. Everyone at the table went wide-eyed and shocked.

"Oliver, why didn't you tell me?" Marcus asked gently, sliding his hand in mine under the table. Harry rubbed the back of his neck just as I had earlier and shook his head. Draco on the other hand, was undeniably angry.

"Retire? You want to retire?" he asked, his voice starting to rise. I shrunk down a bit, not sure how to handle the situation. Before I could try to defend myself, Draco was speaking again.

"Why in the hell would you want to retire? You have got to be absolutely barmy! Do you have any idea what kind of position you're putting me in? Do you even care?" he snapped. I had no idea why he was reacting this way and I'm not sure I wanted to know. What I did know, however, is that I was going to stand up for myself.

"Look, I love Quidditch. You, Harry and Marcus all know that, hell; the whole wizarding world knows that but I'm tired. I'm almost thirty and I'm going to be getting married soon. When that happens, Marcus and I might want to expand the family. If we do that, at least one of us has to stay home with the child and it might as well be me. I've pulled more muscles, gotten more stitches and taken more bludgers to the head than one man should and I really think that it's my time to step down," I sighed, starting with a snappy tone and ending quietly. Harry was smiling softly and nodding while Draco had actually managed to calm down. Marcus on the other hand was looking thoughtfully at the table. Finally, he sighed and looked up at me, smiling lovingly.

"I think I want to retire, too," he said softly and kissed me gently. I could see Draco clenching his fists out the corner of my eye but I didn't really care. I was just happy that Marcus was supporting me.

"And what exactly is it that the both of you plan to do with your lives? Are you both just going to become housewives or are you actually going to get new jobs?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying to calm down.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet but there's a small bookstore down the street that's hiring," I mumbled quietly and Marcus smiled.

"I think you'll look cute in the store's uniform," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush. Draco groaned loudly and shook his head before looking at Harry. Harry shrugged. There was silence as Marcus and I looked at Draco, waiting for more of his commentary.

"Fine. At the banquet before the season starts, which obviously neither one of you will be attending since you won't even be in the country, Harry and I will announce your retirement and the replacements that your teams pick…I hope you two know what you're doing," he groaned and shook his head. Harry rubbed his lover's back gently. Marcus and I breathed sighs of relief and tightened our grip on each other.

**DunDunDun…**

After Draco was done throwing a fit and had calmed down (which I can see why he was mad. He had lost two of the best Quidditch players of the century), Harry convinced him to help us pick out destinations for our trip. Marcus didn't really want to visit France but Harry convinced him to do so anyway. We decided to spend only three days there and a week in Italy total. I however, wanted to go to Scotland first before taking a boat to Ireland. From there, we would make our way to Spain (where we would stay a total of three days as well) before moving on to France. From France we would migrate into Italy before going to Germany where we would stay another three days. Upon request by Marcus, I agreed to visit Prague in the Czech Republic.

From the Czech Republic we would take a plane (airport hopping) to Hong Kong and then South Korea before making our way to Japan. We were going to spend a week, two at most, in Japan. Then, if we weren't tired of traveling, we would go to America before returning home. The trip was going to be a long and possibly difficult one but somehow, we would manage. Against Draco's wishes, Marcus and I were leaving in two weeks and didn't know when we were going to be back. To place the blond under further distress, we told him that we might just get married while we were out gallivanting around the world. Harry had congratulated us whole-heartedly and managed to convince Draco to do the same. Hopefully, he wouldn't hold it against us.

**DunDunDun…**

_To all of my fans, you can thank tumblr and Rihanna for this chapter. If it hadn't been for all of the yaoi on my dashboard and my addiction to Rihanna's song "S&M", I probably wouldn't have found inspiration to write today ^_^ Anyway, it looks like Chapter 10 isn't going to be the end of this story. Doesn't that just make you happy? I may put this story on hiatus for a little bit so I can work on others but I promise I won't forget about it ^_^ I hope you are all enjoying my tale :3_

_Love,_

_Hannya (^.^) _


End file.
